


The Nightcrawler Movie

by InterNutter



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Forgive Me, Gen, X2 before X2, bad scriptwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written when X2 rumours had just begun, I tried to imagine what a Nightcrawler movie might look like. Some people wish this had been real. Sadly, it is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightcrawler Movie

  
Disclaimer: Theirs is theirs, stealing is wrong, blablabla. You know the deal by now...

Code-o-rama:  
_bla_ - italics  
*bla* - emphasis  
[bla] - stage directions

Author's Note: GAH! I can't write scripts! *But*, since this idea *WON'T* go away and it *is* a treatment for a movie, I guess I have to write it in script form. Blah. You will note that not every single cut has been written in, only what I feel to be the *important* ones. That's because I can't be bothered doing every little piddling detail. Let your imagination fill in the rest :)  
Also: I've been noodling with this ever since I heard that the X-Men movie was going to have a sequel. I've constructed this purely out of little information snippets and my own twisted imagination combined with elements of XME, Comic, movie, and my Fanfic continuity.  
Yes, I'm weird. Thankyou for noticing :)

The Nightcrawler Movie  
InterNutter

[Scene Opens: with a full moon in the sky. It's unusually bright and lends the scene below an etherial feel(poss. day-for-night photography with digital fiddling to put the moon where the sun is). By the way the camera drifts as it 'floats' through the following, it should be made clear that the whole event is 'unreal', somehow. The place is a little mountain town. As well as the opening credits, we see a subtitle that reads: "Winzeldorf, Germany". Despite the fact that it's obviously late at night, we see that a CROWD has gathered. We see someone tied to a stake in the middle of a pile of wood, but we don't see who it is]

Crowd: [Chants, in German, with subtitles] Kill the demon! Kill the demon! Kill the demon! Kill the demon!

[Camera moves to focus on hands tying an indistinct figure to the stake. The TOWNSMAN pulls back, satisfied that his job is done]

Townsman: [in German, with subtitles] Any last words, demon?

Kurt: [OS, as above] I forgive you.

[Townsman hits him, and for the first time, we get to see who's on the stake. Pull back to reveal - PROFESSOR XAVIER. He looks half-asleep, almost hypnotised. He's wearing KURT's circus costume (see sketch)]

Crowd: [As above] Kill the demon! Kill the demon! [Add random yells of the following:] You stole my baby! Gypsy filth! Burn him! Send him back to hell!

[A MINISTER carries a flaming torch to the pyre and lights it. CROWD cheers. Close on the PROFESSOR. He's ignoring the fire, craning his neck to see something. CUT TO: POV shot. A little grove barely visible between two buildings, a long way off. CUT TO: PROFESSOR's eyes, narrowing in concentration. POV shot, little grove. There's a flash of light, and the camera zooms (*really fast*) down a narrow tunnel. SFX: Bamf! Vis FX note: tunnel is apparently made of purple smoke. CUT TO: little grove outside of village. PROFESSOR collapses into a kneeling position and wriggles free of the rope still on his wrists while coughing. Once free, he puts his hand down to steady himself. CUT TO: POV shot. The PROFESSOR's hand is now tridactyl. His arm is covered in blue fur. The camera looks up to see PROFESSOR XAVIER in his jammies and wheelchair, still looking hypnotised, looking back at him. Camera swings around to reveal KURT to the audience for the first time. KURT is a teenager; young, but well-muscled. He looks like a blue, fuzzy demon, replete with tail. He has fangs, yellow eyes that seem to glow, pointed ears and digigrade legs that appear to only have two toes. A third 'toe' twitches from where his heel should be. KURT stares at the PROFESSOR in confusion.]

Kurt: [in German, with subtitles] Who *are* you?

[CUT TO: PROFESSOR XAVIER's bedroom. PROFESSOR wakes up as if from a nightmare. He checks around himself, looks outside to see the full moon rising.]

Professor: [Whispers] Damn...

[Roll INTRO. Should contain some headlines like: ANTI-MUTANT TERRORISTS RELEASE LEGACY VIRUS, THOUSANDS FALL ILL, MUTANT-KILLING VIRUS SPREADS, LEGACY VIRUS CLAIMS FIRST VICTIM: 10-MONTH-OLD BABY (etc). Mix with German circus posters of KURT as an acrobat]

[INT: Corridors leading to Cerebro. The PROFESSOR is heading towards there, while SCOTT walks beside/behind him. PROFESSOR is still in his jammies]

Scott: [as if continuing an argument] ...shouldn't even be out of bed. You *know* what a strain Cerebro puts on you - and this virus seems to react whenever a mutant uses their power. What if something happens? What if you get *worse*? What if--

Professor: [interrupts. Angry] *Scott*! I will not now, nor *ever* in my life, turn down a cry for help. This is a mutant in *danger*. We *have* to help him.

Scott: But-- [Sighs. Gentles] We're all worried about you.

Professor: I know. That's why you're acting as my bodyguard. [Activates Security sequence from former movie. Enters Cerebro] Besides, it's not as if anything can be done for me - or the others - if things get worse. [Puts on Cerebro's helmet]

[Raining people sequence from former movie. Eventually focus on a figure moving about on all fours, like an animal. Focus on KURT, walking on all fours through a pine forest. He's clearly exhausted. SFX: small child crying. KURT searches for the sound. CUT TO: PROFESSOR coming out of the search. He looks like hell]

Professor: Get the maps. Look for a place called - Winzeldorf.

[CUT TO: Pine forest near Winzeldorf. SFX: small child crying. KURT is now actively searching for the child]

Kurt: [trying to keep a playful note in his voice, yet clearly worried. In German, with subtitles] Come on, sweetheart. Am I getting warm? Where are you hiding, eh? There's no need to cry. You'll be going home, soon. Just tell me where you are, and I can set you on your way; yes?

[SFX: child continues to cry. KURT narrows down the source]

Kurt: [concerned, as above] Did you hurt yourself? Is *that* why you cry? Did you fall, darling? [Finds a hollowed-out log, and lifts it to discover a hole]

[POV shot. Very small little girl looks up from bottom of hole and whimpers]

Kurt: [as above] Peekaboo... I see you. [Tosses aside log, which shatters] Now... to get you out of there. That's a tight squeeze, even for me.

[Little girl coughs, it sounds nasty, then resumes crying. She looks feverish]

Kurt: [as above, squeezing into hole] It's all right, little darling. I'll get you out of there. [grunts as he moves closer, focussing on grabbing the child] Almost... almost... *there*.

[CUT TO: Ext. hole. KURT's legs are sticking almost straight up out of the hole. It's impossible for him to climb back out.]

Kurt: Ach... *Verdammt*... [tail swishes around as legs wiggle]

[SFX: Bamf! Vis FX: KURT vanishes in a flash of light and a plume of purple smoke, only to re-appear in the same manner, clear of the hole, with the girl, a little distance away. KURT now looks rather ill]

Kurt: [in German, with subtitles] There we go. Free at last. [Coughs, sounds almost as nasty as the girl] Looks like I have your cold. Did I take it from you?

Little Girl: [Looks much happier. Smiles as she pets KURT's fur] Ja.

Kurt: [as above. Puts kid down, then points] Your home is *that* way. Stick to the path. You should be safe. Go on. [Coughs again, but sounds a little better] I'll be fine.

Little Girl: [waves bye-bye and goes off in the direction KURT indicated] Auf Weidersehn, Herr Damon!

Kurt: [as above. Sighs] Yeah. Goodbye. [groans] I shouldn't have done that... now I'm sick *and* tired... Gotta find - somewhere safe.

[SFX: Church bells ringing. KURT turns and spots a monastary in the forest. KURT starts to laugh.]

[CUT TO: X-Jet. It's streaking towards Germany, and we get to see the sun rising over the clouds, etc. etc. Panorama, what-a-wonderful-world shot(think irony). Close in on cockpit, where JEAN and SCOTT are talking]

Jean: It's a pity some of the others couldn't come.

Scott: Well, they *can't*. They're either sick, or looking after the sick.

Jean: [Snippy] I *know*, Scott. I *have* been trying to find a cure since this whole terrorist thing *started*. [Sighs. Normal] I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We've all been uptight since the Professor contracted that horrible disease... [wipes eyes]

Scott: Yeah. And the people who haven't got it are just waiting for the first symptom. [pats her hand] I'm not worried. You'll find that cure. You just need a new angle on it. [Fakes cheer] Hey, for all we know, this Winzeldorf place has some rare herb or something. A little tea that tastes like crap cut with grass clippings and - presto! Everyone's  
better.

Jean: [Laughs, but is still sad] I *wish*.

Scott: [Checks dials and flips switches] Entering German airspace. Going down...

Jean: My tea does *not* taste like *crap*.

Scott: [sarcastic, joking] *Sure*, Jean. What *ever* you say...

[CUT TO: Winzeldorf. The sun is newly up and the LITTLE GIRL that KURT rescued is wandering through the empty town. She absently skips on a hopscotch set drawn on the pavement. SFX: X-Jet powering down as it lands. Wind blows up as LITTLE GIRL watches the X-Jet land in the town square. NB: Remains of pyre are blown about, knocked down, etc.]

Little girl: Was ist *das*?

[SCOTT and JEAN exit the Jet.]

Scott: Friendly town.

Jean: They believe they're hunting a monster. [Notices LITTLE GIRL. Smiles] *Hello*... [in German, with subtitles] Don't be afraid, sweetheart. We're just looking for somebody.

Scott: [mutters] It creeps me out when you do that...

Little Girl: [in German, with subtitles] Are they in trouble?

Jean: [as above] *No*... we're hoping to *save* them from trouble. Have you seen anyone - unusual? Somebody doing something strange?

Little Girl: [as above] I met a friendly monster. He looks like a demon, but he's really nice. He got me out of a hole I fell in and he made me all better.

Scott: Ask her if she's seen any mutants lying around.

[JEAN glares at him]

Scott: [Not understanding] *What*?

Jean: [in German, with subtitles] Where did you see the monster, sweetheart?

Little Girl: [as above] Are you going to hurt him? Please don't hurt him. He's *nice*.

Jean: [as above. Smiles] We're here to *rescue* him. Do you know where he is?

[LITTLE GIRL points]

[CUT TO: INT, Monastary. A blind MONK is carrying a tray. His blindness becomes obvious when he feels for a door and opens it. We enter with him, to find KURT wearing a robe over his circus gear. He doesn't look well, but he looks better than he did when he rescued the girl. Following dialogue is in German, with subtitles]

Kurt: [Coughs] Thank you, Father.

Monk: It's Brother. [Finds table with his free hand, sets tray down] It sounds like you're getting over your illness, now.

Kurt: [eats from tray as if starving. Speaks between mouthfuls] Yes. It's happened to me before. For some reason, I seem to take sickness from people when [beat] I do what I do. [Pause] Good thing I recover fast, no?

Monk: [Smiles] You don't have to be afraid of your true nature with me, my son. I know you're a mutant. And I know you're different.

Kurt: [Snorts] That's an understatement. [Pause] But - how do you know?

Monk: Do you believe in prophecy, my son?

Kurt: Sorry, but I tend to believe in free will. Prophecy sort of cuts down people's options, you know.

Monk: [Nods] I understand that. Prophecy is more of a - guide. A few helpful hints from Our Father on what to do where mistakes could be easily made [beat] and times are so desperate that no-one can afford any such mistakes.

Kurt: [Shivers] I'm in them, aren't I?

Monk: The saint who founded our order wrote that the hope of the future would drop into the garden of a blind man. That hope would appear as a man... with the soul of an angel [beat] and the body of a demon.

Kurt: Well, I certainly dropped into your garden. And [reluctant. Sad] I do - look - like a demon, Brother.

Monk: Are you prepared to let me 'see' for myself?

Kurt: [has finished eating. Sighs and takes off one of his gloves] I'll [beat] guide you to where I'm different. [Takes the MONK's hand]

[Reaction. Shock, surprise, and a tiny trace of fear]

Kurt: Am I so different now that you know I have a fur coat? I'm still the same Kurt Wagner who broke your wall and dropped into your garden this morning.

Monk: I was expecting something - smaller.

Kurt: How about this? [Guides MONK's hand to his ear] Just pointed ears. So they happen to have a coating of fur. So what? It ads to the allure. [Grins] They *fascinate* the ladies. So does the fur. I'm told it's very soft.

Monk: Indeed. You're like living velvet.

Kurt: The rest of my face is pretty much normal. Except I'm blue. Literally... My eyes are yellow. They tend to glow in the dark. I have fangs, too. Like a vampire... [his tail starts to lash, and brushes against the MONK]

Monk: [Pulls back] What was that?

Kurt: [Laughs] That was just my tail. [Hikes up robe to free his tail] That also fascinates the ladies. [Tail winds onto MONK's hand] It's prehensile and very useful. Makes up for the missing fingers and toes, I suppose. [tail lets go]

Monk: [Now looking frightened] Toes as well?

Kurt: Ach... I'm scaring you. [walks to window and stares out] I shouldn't be here. I'm going to lead that mob right to your door. [Pause] I can feel them. They're coming. [Pause] I know mobs, Brother. If I stay [beat] your lives are at risk as well as mine.

[POV out window, can see flaming torches weaving through the woods]

Kurt: I should lead them away. Keep you safe. If I'm lucky and make them angry enough, maybe they'll make it quick, this time.

Monk: [crosses himself] God forgive me. I was stupid. I'm sorry. Even though I was *warned*, I was still afraid.

Kurt: None of us can help what we are, Brother.

[MONK joins KURT at the window, pats his shoulder]

Monk: So. Where are your horns?

Kurt: [confused] Horns?

Monk: [Mock seriously] All *proper* demons have horns, you know. Don't  
you have any?

Kurt: I haven't grown any yet. I *am* still young. [Feels his temple  
with one hand, then turns the motion into smoothing his hair]

Monk: What about wings like a bat? I haven't 'seen' any of *those*. No  
suspicious lumps under that robe I loaned you.

Kurt: [Goes from morose to sly] I seem to have missed the boat on that  
one.

Monk: No hooves?

Kurt: [Smiling] Not even half a hoof. I *do* have the digigrade legs,  
though. And in a pinch? I can run like an animal. Literally.

Monk: Mmm. Not good enough. You're no demon. Not by *any* stretch of the  
imagination.

Kurt: Shall *you* tell that to the unimaginative ones out there? Or  
shall I?

Monk: [Laughs] Be at peace, my son. Salvation comes to us all in its own  
time.

Kurt: [Smirks] So what do your prophecies say about this part?

Monk: [Quotes] Rescue comes from above. In their arms, a child.

Kurt: Not very useful, this prophecy, is it?

Monk: [Shrugs] Not really.

[CUT TO: Pine Forest. SCOTT and JEAN are walking along a path, guided by  
the LITTLE GIRL, who they're taking turns to carry]

Little Girl: [in German, with subtitles] Here's where we met. [pause]  
But he isn't here, any more.

Scott: What'd she--[pauses as Jean frowns. SFX: whispers] Oh. Thanks.  
[Looks around, spots signs of mob] Maybe we could follow them?

[CUT TO: EXT Monastary. The door is open and MONK2 has his hands raised,  
trying to get the crowd to calm down.]

Monk2: [in German, with subtitles] Go home! We harbour no demons, here!  
We only give shelter to travellers who've lost their way.

Townsman: [as above] We saw the demon climbing your wall! We know he's  
in there!

Crowd: [as above. Random shouts of:] Yeah! Give him to us! Kill the  
demon! (etc)

[CUT TO: SCOTT, JEAN, and the LITTLE GIRL]

Scott: This does *not* look good.

[SFX: Bamf! CUT TO: KURT, clinging to the monastary wall.]

Little Girl: [OS, barely heard] Herr Damon!

Kurt: [in German, with subtitles] You want a demon? Here I am! Catch me  
if you can before I curse you!

[SFX: Shotgun fires. Kurt barely dodges the shot. He leaps off the wall,  
turns a few somersaults, and lands on his feet]

Kurt: [as above] What happened to the pitchforks? Don't you people know  
*anything*?

[More missiles are thrown. KURT dodges them all. Finally, a MOTHER  
catches him on the back of the head with a big rock. KURT is knocked  
unconscious]

Mother: [as above] That's the end of you, baby-killer.

[We see JEAN and SCOTT, carrying the LITTLE GIRL as they run towards the  
CROWD. They're still too far away to do anything]

Townsman: [as above] Quick! Cut a stake! Grab his arms and legs! We need  
to end this threat *now*.

[Members of the CROWD are seen following the TOWNSMAN's orders. Someone  
passes TOWNSMAN a fresh stake. MOTHER hands him the rock. TOWNSMAN  
places the stake over KURT's heart. TOWNSMAN raises the rock...]

Townsman: [as above] Now, demon...

[FX: SCOTT's eye-lasers shoot out the rock from the TOWNSMAN's hand]

Scott: [Hand at the side of his visor thingy] Put him *down*. *Now*.

[CROWD murmurs]

Little Girl: Mama! [wriggles free from JEAN and runs to MOTHER, who  
looks shellshocked. In German, with subtitles] Mama! I fell down a hole,  
and I was really sick but Mr Demon found me and he made me better and I  
went back home but no-one was there and then these strangers came and--  
[stops, notices MOTHER is crying] Mama?

[While she's been talking, JEAN and SCOTT take the unconscious KURT away  
from the crowd. Nobody wants to even *try* to stop them. Reaction shot  
of CROWD. Some are angry, most are afraid, and more than a few are  
confused]

[CUT TO: X-Jet. SFX: Jet warming up. JEAN straps KURT into a seat]

Scott: How is he?

Jean: Pretty bad. It's not just the knock on the head - he has it. He's  
got the Legacy virus.

Scott: Crap. This is *not* going to go well with the Professor.

Kurt: [Stirs] Mmmnh? [Notices surroundings] *Was*? Wer sind Sie Leute?  
Wo nehmen Sie mich? [fumbles with straps]

Jean: [tries to calm him] Shh-shh-shh! Es hat, jetzt ganz Recht. Sie  
sind sicher. Shhh...

Scott: [getting impatient] Sprechen zie Englich, pal? [fiddles with  
controls]

Kurt: [still afraid] Some. Who *are* you people? Where are you taking  
me?

Scott: As long as it's the hell away from here, why should *you* care?

Jean: [warning] Scott...

Kurt: I don't have any money. If you want to put me in any kind of cage,  
I *will* make trouble for you. More trouble than I'm worth to *whoever*  
is paying you.

Scott: *Geez*... Kid, we just saved your blue furry *butt*, okay? A  
little gratitude might be nice, sometime.

Kurt: [smirks] How do *you* know what my butt looks like, fruend? Did  
you peek? Are you into little boys?

[SCOTT growls, looking disgusted]

Jean: [glares at him. SFX: whispers] Settle down. We're not your enemy.  
We're with you.

Kurt: [looking hypnotised] Then stop messing with mein head, ja? [shakes  
it off, looks rapidly between SCOTT and JEAN] All right. You say you're  
on my side? Find my tri--[catches himself] troupe. I have to let them  
know where I am. I have to get my things.

[JEAN looks at SCOTT, who groans]

Scott: [Whining] Aw, *man*... Do you have any idea how hard it is to  
find people - even a bunch of people - in a *Jet*?

Kurt: Call it a trust excercise.

[CUT TO: a common room in the Institute. A bunch of KIDS are chatting  
with KITTY and ROGUE. It's sometime in the early afternoon]

Kid1: I'm telling you it's true. The Jet took off just before nine, and  
it *still* isn't back. I've asked *everyone*. No-one's seen it come back  
yet.

Kid2: No *way*.

Kid3: You think it's gonna be another newbie?

Kitty: I hope it's a boy! A *cute* one!

[ROGUE is staring out the window, looking perplexed]

Kids: [React, throwing pillows, teasing her. Random shouts of:] *Kitty*!  
You're boy-*mad*! Like you'd know what to do with one! (etc)

Kid2: Hey, Rogue! What do you think?

Kitty: [Nudges ROGUE] Earth to Rogue... come in Rogue...

Rogue: Huh? What?

Kitty: Gee, you're *really* spaced out. You okay?

[Room falls silent and the jubilant mood of the room vanishes]

Rogue: I'm fine. Honest. It's just I thought I felt something. It was  
weird.

Kid1: One power is *enough*, don't you think? Especially when you can  
borrow someone else's.

Rogue: Don't ask me how I know, but [beat] I think they're coming  
back...

[KIDS rush to the window, with KITTY, to stare out. POV shot of the sky  
over the court that the X-Jet's under. Look for a long time, but nothing  
happens]

Kid3: You're full of shit, Rogue. You're playing a prank on us, right?

Kid2: *Not* funny.

Kitty: [Squints. Puts on glasses, and squints again] I think... I think  
she's *right*...

[KIDS swarm the window again. This time, we see an approaching black  
speck that turns into the X-Jet. Kids still in the court clear the way  
for it. Camera watches from the KIDS' POV. Jet hovers a little distance  
above the ground and opens a portal, extending a stair way. Two figures  
walk down. One is obviously SCOTT, so the other has to be KURT. KURT is  
now heavily concealed. He wears a cloak and hood, mittens conceal his  
hands, and has some kind of footwear that make his feet look more human.  
He walks, somewhat painfully and laboriously, with the help of a staff.]

Rogue: [surprised] Wow.

Kid3: There's your boyfriend, Pryde. [mocks] Doesn't he look  
*handsome*...

Kitty: Cut it out. This one's sick.

[We see SCOTT offer to help KURT walk towards the Institute, but KURT  
pulls away. SCOTT flips his hands up in a little 'I surrender' motion.  
KURT continues making his way towards the Institute]

Kid1: Wanna go down and meet 'em anyway?

Rogue: I guess he should feel welcome...

[everyone starts to gather towards the door]

Kid2: Who says he's a he? [as they leave] It *could* be a girl under  
there, for all we know...

[INT, Xavier's Institute corridor, KIDS swarm downstairs with KITTY and  
ROGUE just as KURT and SCOTT enter]

Scott: We want the last door on the left.

[KURT has noticed the informal welcoming committee and frozen]

Kurt: [mumurs. Afraid] Aussenseiter... [moves into a half-hiding, half-  
defensive posture]

Kid2: Whoah. All the way from *Germany*.

Kid3: Cool. Do you need help moving in?

Kid1: Where are you staying? Do you know?

Kitty: [approaching] Hey, you don't have to be afraid. We're all like  
you.

Kurt: [very quiet, still sounding afraid] I very much doubt that.

Scott: [to KIDS] C'mon, leave him alone. It's been a *very* long flight.  
Kurt'll introduce himself when he feels a bit more at home here, okay?  
You guys should be doing homework or something, shouldn't you?

[KIDS disperse. KURT relaxes and starts walking again. We still see all  
of them peeking out at KURT]

Scott: [walking beside KURT and carrying a bag or two] Sorry about all  
that. Believe me, I didn't want you mobbed.

Kurt: [walking as if his feet hurt] I'm used to it. People always want  
to see. Until they do.

Scott: [changing subject] The Professor will want to talk to you after  
you've had your physical. You know, welcome to the Institute, please  
don't blow it up during your stay here... rules and regs, that sort of  
thing.

[KURT doesn't react, just keeps walking]

Scott: You'll be staying in one of the Overnight Rooms until we can  
organise some more permanent accomodation. I mean, they're all right to  
*sleep* in, but you wouldn't want to stay in there. We're -uh- kinda  
stretched for space, what with the virus crisis.

[KURT stops to cough]

[CUT TO: KITTY and ROGUE. They look concerned]

Kitty: Sounds like the early stages.

Rogue: He must'a just contracted it.

Kitty: If Jean finds a cure, soon; he might have a chance.

[CUT TO: INT: conferance room. This time, KURT's full-body X-ray is up  
on the display board. Present are JEAN, SCOTT, the PROFESSOR and KURT.  
KURT is hardly paying attention to what they're saying, preferring to  
eat. When he's not getting more food, he crouches on his chair. KURT is  
also seen in more civilian clothes. Parts of his disguise lie discarded  
in the background, they include some funny-looking shoes.]

Jean: Two hundred and fifty-six bones. It's just that some of them were  
-ah- [taps X-ray of tail] re-assigned. Genetic scans indicate that he's  
a 'pure' second-generation mutant. He inherited mutations from *both*  
his genetic parents, as well as developing a mutation of his own. We'd  
hypothesised that something like this *could* happen with time, but  
[beat, she looks at KURT as he eats] I never thought I'd see living  
proof. Professor, he's amazing.

Kurt: [finishes mouthful] I much prefer my ad copy. *There*, I'm  
astounding. [resumes eating]

Jean: His teleportational power gives him temporary access to another  
dimension for a fraction of a second. Unfortunately for *us*, that  
teleportation is associated with some degree of atmosphere exchange.

Scott: He's a walking stink bomb.

Jean: [Ignores SCOTT with a pointed glare] Another unfortunate side-  
effect is that his metabolism is permanently stuck on fast-forward. Kurt  
*needs* a lot of energy.

Kurt: I'm still catching up from Winzeldorf. [eats a titbit] I'll settle  
down, soon.

[PROFESSOR coughs, it sounds nasty, and everyone looks concerned]

Jean: [waits until PROFESSOR stops before she continues] Also, sir? He  
seems to be *immune* to the Legacy virus.

[Reactions. SCOTT gapes. PROFESSOR stares in wonder. KURT just eats]

Professor: *How*?

Kurt: [Shugs] I have no idea. I just get over things quickly.

Jean: It was incredible. I could *watch* him getting better on the  
flight back. When we found him, his symptoms were advanced. Now? They're  
practically *gone*.

Professor: [Turns to KURT] Are you willing to help us? Jean will have to  
run more tests. Possibly batteries of them. I'll understand if you don't  
want to...

Kurt: I - *hate* hospitals. And I've never even been in one. Just the  
idea of lying on some chrome table by *choice*... [shivers] I don't like  
it. How do I know I'd wake up again?

Scott: Ours aren't chrome. They've got padding and vinyl exteriors.  
[beat] They're actually quite comfy.

Kurt: [mutters] Wissen-nichts... [Normal. Sighs] I have something you  
need, and I was taught never to ignore the needy. [As if making a  
difficult choice] I'll - do it. [beat] You're going to have a time  
explaining me to other patients, though.

Professor: It won't be *that* difficult. [Moves to desk, opens drawer]  
After I sent my students to help you, I did a little work on something  
to -ah- negate some problems others might have with your appearance.  
[Takes out a really *ugly* looking watch] This is the latest in military  
covert technology. Basically, it projects an illusion over the wearer.  
I've programmed it with you in mind.

Kurt: [Takes the watch] Is it going to *stay* this ugly?

Professor: Probably. The watch isn't that important, only the  
holographic projector is.

[KURT puts watch on. Nothing happens]

Professor: Squeeze the lower left and upper right corners of the casing  
simultaneously.

[He does. Vis FX: Hologram turns on. Now we get to see the poor actor  
who's been under the fur all this time. CONTINUITY NOTE: When 'human'  
KURT has his first two and last two fingers 'stuck' together. Keep watch  
for this. KURT looks at himself]

Kurt: *Unglaublich*... [goes immediately to JEAN] What colour are my  
eyes, liebchen?

[JEAN's reply depends on the actor behind KURT]

Kurt: Really? How dull... [starts to flirt] Perhaps I am even more  
irresistable in pink than blue?

Jean: [laughing] Afraid not. I can resist you just fine.

[KURT pouts a little. Tries puppy-dog eyes]

Jean: You're cute, but I have a boyfriend. Come on. You can drop off  
that stuff on the way to the lab.

Kurt: [Picking up things, bundles shoes in cloak. Mutters] Probably some  
muscle-bound dummkopf without a brain in his head...

[SCOTT hears, but remains pocker-faced]

[Follow JEAN and KURT as they journey to the lab. KURT walks as if  
always on guard. He practically flinches at every new face/voice. We  
notice that the halls of the Institute are less crowded than they were  
in the first movie, that spirits are low]

Jean: You shouldn't worry, we can stop any time that you feel  
uncomfortable. Take a park break, lunch break, run-around-screaming  
break. [beat] That one's real popular.

[A bell rings, and a bunch of KIDS burst out of a classroom down the  
hall and head in the opposite direction to KURT and JEAN. KURT instantly  
presses himself against a wall, looking horrified]

Kids: [Random comments of:] Hey, that must be the new kid. Jumpy, isn't  
he? I can't *believe* we just got and entire Jane Austen novel for this  
assignment. Hey, new guy! Can't talk, gotta get to another class. *Relax*,  
we don't bite! (etc)

Jean: [Waits until they pass] Try to keep calm. Everyone here is  
*friendly*.

Kurt: For this face, ja.

[They continue on their way until they come across a group of identical  
kids (4-6, digital clones) hanging out on a stairway]

Jean: Jamie, why aren't you in class?

Jamie: [all together, depressed] I *am* my class. It got cancelled.

[KURT boggles]

Jean: [picks a JAMIE] You. You're the spokesman, today. [beat] What  
happened to the others?

Jamie: [spokesman] They all got sick. One after the other. I can't go  
anywhere else, 'cause all the other classes are too advanced.

Kurt: [being friendly] You should cheer up, fruend. From what *I* hear,  
the Doktor, here, is *very* close to a breakthrough.

Jamie: [doesn't brighten] Yeah. I heard it too.

Jean: [ruffles a JAMIE's hair] Go on over to the library. I'm sure we  
can find some people from another class to tutor you.

Jamie: [All together] Yes ma'am. [they troop off]

Kurt: [watches them go as he walks] That didn't go as well as I'd  
thought...

Jean: Of course not. Every other day, someone thinks I'm just around the  
corner from a breakthrough. It loses its impact after a while.

Kitty: [OS, coming onto screen] Aw, no... I can't be *late*. [Slams into  
KURT, who wasn't paying attention. Both go sprawling]

Kurt: [Yelps] Sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. [Scrambles to get his  
stuff, especially to hide the shoes, which are visibly unusual]

Kitty: [Grabs her stuff] No, it's my fault, I was running where I  
shouldn't be and--[focus on the shoe as it gets bundled in the cloak]  
Maybe I shouldn't ask what the heck that was... I'm already late for my  
next class. [beat] Hey - aren't you the new guy?

Kurt: [sort of smitten] Er... No. Yes. I mean... I'm new here. [picks  
himself up] Mein Name ist Kurt. [smiles, turns on charm, helps KITTY up  
by her elbow] Der Tag ist schˆner, nun da ich habe getroffen Sie.  
[subtitles read: "The day is more beautiful now that I've met you"]

Kitty: [blushes. With increasing speed] Uhm... Thank you. I think. I  
gotta run, bye.

Kurt: [stands still to watch her go] *Beautiful* ladies... [Smooths  
hair] I think I'm going to *like* staying here.

[JEAN pointedly clears her throat. We see that she's been waiting for  
KURT to join her in the elevator. KURT dashes in with a nervous laugh]

Kurt: Now, now... You can't get jealous, fraulein. You've lost me for  
good.

Jean: [as door closes] It's going to be a *long* day...

[Montage of research/analytical stuff(NB: The hologram is off). Get  
incrementally more strange as time passes. JEAN is looking at everything  
she can about KURT, who wears just a pair of excercise shorts for most  
of the montage. Finish with the obligatory monitor things stuck all over  
KURT while he lies on an examination table with a towel over his hips]

Kurt: [joking and flirting] Admit it... you just wanted to get me naked.

Jean: [Sighs] Please stop fidgeting? I'm trying to get a *resting*  
baseline for these readings.

Kurt: [tries to stay still. He obviously can't] Is it time for dinner,  
yet?

Jean: Just as *soon* as I get this baseline. [busies self with medical  
equipment. Gets annoyed with KURT's fidgeting] Are you *capable* of  
lying still?

Kurt: Not really. Even when I sleep, my tail moves.

Jean: *Fine*. Then try to take a nap for five minutes.

Kurt: And risk waking up without the towel? Fraulein; I'm a humble  
tumbler. Not a *fool*.

Jean: [Tired, spacing the words out] I am really *not* interested. I'm  
*doctor*, not a voyeur.

Kurt: [sighs] *You* [beat] are a grouch. Not *one* thing I've said has  
bought a smile to that pretty face. [Tries to get comfortable and closes  
eyes] You can relax, now. I'm being a *good* little lab rat.

Jean: [mutters] *Fi*nally... [fools with medical equipment again, checks  
watch, watches KURT apparently nap. Finally succumbs to temptation and  
strokes KURT's fur.]

Kurt: [still appearing to be asleep. Grins] I *knew* it. I'm  
*irresistable*. [Opens eyes, flirts] Be gentle with me?

Jean: [can't help laughing] Get *over* yourself.

Kurt: Well past time for one of those breaks of yours, ja?

Jean: [pulls monitor wires off KURT] *Ja*...

[INT: Institute cafeteria. It's an enormous place, but is sparsely  
populated. KITTY is sitting at a table with a crowd of other KIDS,  
telling them about her encounter with KURT]

Kitty: I'm telling you something beyond weird is going on. Even for  
here. We *saw* when he came in. He was sick. But he's running around  
with Dr Grey, instead of being locked up in quarantine with the others.

Kid4: Except the Professor.

Kitty: Yeah, but we *need* the Professor. Without him, the whole place'd  
fall apart. He's only staying out of quarantine 'cause he can't afford  
to go in.

Kid5: Has anyone else seen this new guy?

Kid1: I did. He was *mega* jumpy. I think he was afraid of letting  
people touch him.

Kid3: Just what we need, another Rogue.

Rogue: [who's been spacy so far] Shut *up*... You know it don't work  
like that. The odds of someone having the exact same power as me are  
astronomical.

Kitty: I haven't even told you the weirdest part. He was carrying these  
*shoes* with him.

Rogue: Trust you to obsess about accessories.

Kitty: [friendly] Shut up. [beat] It was like they were supposed to look  
like normal boots right? But they were *not* made for a human foot.

Kid4: [sarcastic] So what was he, a space alien?

Kid2: Pryde, you've been watching too much sci-fi.

Kitty: [quick] Shut up, there he is.

[We see KURT escorting JEAN into the cafeteria. He has her hand in the  
crook of his arm, and is talking animatedly, making her laugh]

Kitty: I *told* you so.

Rogue: [groans] Why does *Jean* have to get them all?

Kid3: He's probably playing nice so she'll pay for lunch. I mean, come  
on... talk about obvious age gap.

[Focus on KURT and JEAN]

Jean: Usually, the place is packed at this hour. We've had to stop quite  
a few of our students leaving for take-out.

Kurt: [disapointed] What? I come all this way and I don't get to savour  
your famous American Junk Food? I was looking *forward* to that...

Jean: [rolls eyes] I'll see if I can arrange something later. Right now,  
you can have anything you like off of [points] *that* menu.

Kurt: [studies menu] Okay. I'll have [starts reading menu]

Jean: [interrupts] That's the menu.

Kurt: That's my order. [grins helplessly and shrugs] I'm *hungry*...

Jean: Just how long is it going to take for you to 'catch up'?

Kurt: It depends on how many calories I get versus how many I spend. I  
was running on empty when you found me; and you've been running me  
through hoops ever since.

[LOGAN enters, and cuts in front of KURT and JEAN as they argue]

Jean: Okay, so how many calories do you need?

Kurt: Lots. I'd prefer if they were swimming in grease as well.

Jean: [slow, almost subliminal] Eeeeewww...

Kurt: Sorry, but the hungrier I am, the more disgusting I get...

Jean: Six plates and two drinks. Then we'll talk. [Notices LOGAN]  
*Hey*...

Logan: You weren't goin' anywhere in a hurry, red. [sniff] Who's the  
kid? [sniff. Frowns, sniffs again]

Jean: This is Kurt Wagner. He's --

Kurt: [interrupts] Starving.

Jean: [continues] *New*.

Logan: I don't like him. [sniff] He *smells* funny.

Kurt: Now *that* is a new one... If you'll excuse me, [contemplates  
menu] I have to find the best source of calories a la mode.

Logan: There's something *wrong* about him.

Jean: [Tired] *Logan*... Kurt's a perfectly nice kid. Leave him alone.

Logan: He doesn't smell right. I wouldn't trust him.

Kurt: [background, to STAFF] Ja, the pasta bake, the potato wedges, the  
fried chicken, the lasagna, the sausages and the fries. Mit two schokolade  
thickshakes, please. All large.

Jean: That's no reason not to like him. He's a nice kid.

Logan: His scent don't match how he looks.

Kurt: [background, to JEAN] Fraulein?

Jean: Well, of course it doesn't--

Kurt: Meine Dame?

Jean: [to KURT] What?

Kurt: I forgot to have my money changed. Could you?

Jean: [to LOGAN] Excuse me... [goes over to KURT] You don't have to pay,  
it's part of the scholarship.

Kurt: I'm on the scholarship? But I'm not in any classes.

Jean: Yet.

Kurt: [smiles as his order is put up on the counter] Ah, wunderbar...

[Reaction. JEAN and LOGAN look ill. KURT winds up humming to himself as  
he carries his trays to the table]

Jean: Okay, so he's a *bit* of a handful, but we need him.

[JEAN and LOGAN continue to bicker as the camera follows KURT to a  
table. KITTY, ROGUE and the other KIDS who were seen talking about him  
gather around]

Kid3: Welcome to Mutant High.

Kid5: What's your name, stranger?

Kurt: Kurt Wagner.

Rogue: Are you plannin' to *eat* all of that?

Kurt: Ja... [helpless grin] I've got something of a metabolism, and a  
lot of catching up to do. [shrugs, resumes eating]

Kitty: There's something weird going on around here - and you're in the  
middle of it.

Kurt: This whole place is weird, liebchen. How do you know the  
difference?

[ROGUE clears her throat, looks uncomfortable. Then she starts to cough]

Kitty: Oh, shit. She's got the virus.

[KIDS clear away from ROGUE as she gets worse by the second. ROGUE's  
skin breaks out in a rash. KURT is alarmed, grabs ROGUE and teleports to  
JEAN (Same Vis. and SFX as earlier). Reactions. KIDS are alarmed,  
surprised. LOGAN jumps back and extends his claws from one hand (SFX:  
Snikt, Vis FX: Claws come out of LOGAN's hand)]

Kurt: Whoah! [backs away] Didn't mean to startle you! [coughs]  
...verdammt...

[Vis. FX: hologram starts to flicker as KURT gets up.]

Kurt: Uh oh... [starts backing away from JEAN and LOGAN]

[LOGAN looks suspicious. JEAN is attempting to take care of ROGUE. KITTY  
and the KIDS rush over]

Kids: [Random shouts of:] Cool! Wow! How'd you *do* that? Got anything  
else up your sleeve? Is *that* why you aren't in quarantine? You okay?  
Does it *always* stink that bad when you do that? *Woff*!

Kurt: [trying to walk away. Nervous] I - I - I have to go.

Kitty: [gets in his way] Hey, calm down... There's no need to--

[KURT walks through KITTY, and his holowatch fails. Vis FX: Kurt is back  
in 'demon' shape. Watch sparks and smokes a little]

[Reaction. Horror. Shock. KITTY screams]

Kurt: [whimpers] Oh no... [Turns and runs]

[KIDS fire up their powers and start shooting at him. They miss, of  
course]

Jean: [shouts] Stop that! Stop that right *now*!

Logan: [confused] What the *hell*?

[Commence chase scene. KURT is running all over the Institute (sometimes  
on all fours, sometimes on two legs) almost getting shot by various  
powers (Vis. FX dept gets blank cheque), clinging to walls, ceilings,  
doing acrobatics to dodge, etc. Intercut with JEAN attempting to stop  
the mayhem and having it go wrong. Eg. JEAN gets LOGAN to cut off KURT  
as he's running for a door, but KURT just vaults over him. Finish up  
with KURT running right into SCOTT and the PROFESSOR because they're  
*just* around a corner and he has no time to stop]

Kurt: Trolle dich! Es ist Mord! [subtitles: Get away! It's murder!]

[Vis. FX: various powers blow the living hell out of the wall opposite  
the corner that KURT just turned]

Professor: [moves to face down the corner] Everyone! *Stop*!

Scott: I don't even *want* to know what happened.

[KURT tries to hide]

Professor: [to KIDS. Scolding] What on *Earth* posessed you to do this?

Kid2: Uh...

Kitty: Didn't you *see* it? The *demon*?

Professor: [trying to be reassuring, but sounding weary] There are *no*  
demons, here.

Kid5: But we *saw* it.

Scott: [Sighs] What you *saw* is our new student. He's been helping Jean  
with her research into the cure. [turns to KURT] Kurt? Come on out, show  
these people you're harmless.

[CUT TO: KURT. He's hiding, but not very well. He's curled into a ball  
and hiding his face with his arms]

Kurt: Nein. It's Winzeldorf all over again. [takes off watch and throws  
it away] Leave me alone. [coughs]

[Reactions of the KIDS. Surprise, concern, and a little bit of guilt]

Kid3: [Whispers] What happened in Winzeldorf?

[Another KID shrugs]

Scott: [picks up watch, looks at it. Warning] *Kitty*...

Kitty: It was an accident! He walked through *me*.

Kid1: And that's when the shooting started.

[another KID elbows KID1 in the ribs]

Scott: [gesturing with watch. Lecturing] I thought we were teaching you  
guys to think on your feet. Didn't it occur to *any* of you that maybe -  
just *maybe* - Kurt couldn't help how he looks? Couldn't any of you  
guess that he *might* be just a little bit *sick* of people screaming at  
him? Of *shooting* at him?

[KIDS look ashamed]

Scott: Right. [pause] Get outta here. Go on. Shoo. [Shoos KIDS away]

[PROFESSOR nods and smiles, looking like hell. KITTY hangs back and  
manages to get past SCOTT and PROFESSOR. She finds KURT and, even though  
she's clearly still afraid, approaches him. As they talk, SCOTT notices  
her, but the PROFESSOR stops him from interfering. They fade into the  
background as KITTY and KURT talk]

Kitty: [gentle, hesitant] Uh... Listen. I'm sorry about the whole  
screaming thing. [pause, KURT doesn't react] I always thought I'd never  
scream at anythi--[catches self] any*one*. It's so [beat, searching]  
ninteen fifties, you know? [pause, KURT doesn't react. KITTY sits] Do  
you know what happened?

[KURT briefly looks at her, goes back to huddle]

Kitty: [cont'd] To make you like that?

Kurt: [almost to himself] I was *born*. Nothing changed me. I've always  
been like this. [Coughs]

Kitty: [mouths] Ouch. [Normal] Okay, that put my foot in my big mouth.  
*Again*... [pause. Changes subject] So -uh- what do your parents do?

Kurt: We're part of a travelling circus. Every summer we go around to  
little villages in the alps. Or we used to, before that dummkopf  
*American* showed up and tried to buy us. He wanted to put me in a  
freakshow, so we quit. Half my [beat] troupe did, too.

Kitty: No, I meant their powers. I can walk through things, Jean can  
read minds, you [beat, searching] 'bamf'...

Kurt: [correcting, absent, coming out of his huddle] Teleport. [beat]  
Ah, you mean my *genetic* parents. I don't know. [beat, looks at KITTY]  
They threw me in a river.

[Reaction]

Kitty: [whispers] OmyGod...

Kurt: [shy smile] My family doesn't know I know. But I've heard the talk  
when my people didn't think I was around. They called me 'der kleine  
blaue Moses' when I was younger. [pause, watches KITTY] It's not so bad,  
liebchen. I've had worse names, and I know I'm loved; so what's the  
point of upsetting people for no good reason, eh?

Kitty: I'm *really* sorry...

Kurt: [relaxing] Ach... I should be used to it, by now. I don't hold  
grudges. [Offers his hand]

Kitty: [shakes, then reacts] Wow... Your fur's so [beat] amazing. [moves  
to pet him, but stops] Do you mind?

Kurt: [back to normal, comes out of hiding. Flirting] Not in the  
slightest. [Smiles] I must confess, I adore the attention. [Pulls up his  
sleeve, offers arm, smooths hair]

[KITTY giggles. Background: PROFESSOR has a coughing fit, pulling KITTY  
and KURT back into reality. KURT looks *really* upset]

Kurt: [getting up] I should be getting back to the lab. I'm needed.

Kitty: [joining him, walking with him to the elevator] *Why*? Is it some  
other power of yours? What do you do that's so important?

Kurt: [steps into elevator] I get better. [presses button] Auf  
Weidersehn. [waves goodbye as the door shuts]

[KITTY reacts, then runs OS]

[Screen action is silent, as we're listening to KITTY's voice over  
during the following. We see KURT trudging back to the lab and looking  
miserable, the FRIENDS OF HUMANITY demonstrating outside the Institute  
gates, JEAN running tests on KURT, and hundreds of SICK MUTANTS being  
cared for. Intercut with KITTY talking animatedly to the unaffected]

Kitty: [VO action described above] I'm telling you, that's what he said.  
He *recovers* from the *Legacy* virus. That's why he's been doing lab  
work with Dr Grey. She must be trying to find out how he does it, or  
isolate whatever it is that makes him immune. Those idiots that released  
the virus didn't see *this* coming. A mutant who's immune to a virus  
that seeks out mutants! Who could've thought? It's only a matter of time  
before they find the cure. For *real*! I know. It's incredible. It's  
unbelievable. But aren't we? Everything *we* do is beyond the realms of  
ordinary reason. Why *can't* the unbelievable just happen?

[INT: Lab. JEAN is drawing some of KURT's blood. KURT is nearly naked  
again. Both are obviously tired]

Kurt: [yawns] Oh. Pardon. [beat, watches JEAN draw more blood] Do I get  
a cookie?

Jean: [amused, pretending to be stern] I'm not drawing *that* much  
blood. And besides, I thought that straight-up calorie sludge I  
concocted for you had helped.

Kurt: [makes face] Helped, ja. Tasted good - er... well... [sigh] It's  
not my *first* choice in cuisine. Sorry.

Jean: [fills last tube] You should know that doctors only have lollipops  
readily available [beat] and the way *you* fidget, you and sugar are a  
*bad* combination.

Kurt: [grins] You *guessed*...

Jean: [applies bandage to KURT's arm] Good news; that's the last one.  
You can take a break. [mock-glares at KURT as he yawns again] I'd  
recommend bed. [as he grins] Alone.

Kurt: [gets up, yawns, stretches. Looks around] Where'd I leave my  
clothes, this time?

[JEAN points. KURT goes to them and gets dressed. While he does so, JEAN  
is busying herself with the blood, looking at some of it under a  
microscope]

Kurt: You know, I'm starting to think you only want me for my body...

Jean: [not looking up] No, I want you for your blood, there's a  
difference.

Kurt: Oh. That's all right, then. [Exits lab] Guten nacht, Fraulein.

Jean: [still looking in microscope] Mmmm.

[Camera follows Kurt as he trudges towards his room. We see SCOTT  
heading towards the lab]

Kurt: No good news yet, fruend. [beat] And - thanks for the rescue,  
today.

Scott: [smirks] Not bad for a [quotes] musclebound dummkopf without a  
brain in his head, [normal] right?

Kurt: [cringes] Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Scott: It's okay, I'm over it now. [pats KURT on the shoulder] Looks  
like you need some sleep.

Kurt: *Ja*... [yawns] If I were you, I'd take your liebchen out of that  
lab for some sky-time. She needs a little fresh air. [Opens door into a  
very small hotel-style bedroom, grabs a 'do not disturb' placard] Do you  
have a marker on you?

Scott: [confused] Sure. [hands it over]

[KURT takes it, writes something on the placard, and hands it back]

Kurt: Dankeschoen. [yawns again] It's been a long day. Guten nacht.  
[hangs placard on door, enters room, and shuts door]

[Close on placard. It reads "Do not disturb" but we see that KURT has  
added "PLEASE" and underlined it several times. SCOTT smirks, shakes his  
head, and continues down the hall. CUT TO INT: KURT's room. It's a small  
dark place. Sombre/depressing lighting. KURT crosses to the window,  
which is very small and very high on the wall. He sighs and touches the  
edge]

Kurt: [murmurs] Seems I'm doomed to ever-decreasing windows... [takes  
off shirt, falls into bed]

[INT: Lab. JEAN is still staring down the microscope as SCOTT enters]

Scott: [faking seriousness] Sorry for the intrusion, ma'am, but I've had  
several reports of all work and no play occurring in this vicinity.  
Would you happen to know where the offenders are?

Jean: [Looks up, turns and laughs at him] Scott... This is *important*.

Scott: So's R&R, Jean. Come on. [Offers hand] Let me take you away from  
all this.

Jean: [Objecting] I think I've nearly got it. All I need--

Scott: [Interrupts] All *you* need is a little fresh air [escorts JEAN  
out of lab] and some 'sky time' [beat] whatever the heck *that* means.

[Camera follows SCOTT and JEAN as they walk down the corridor]

Jean: Sounds like a Kurt phrase to me.

Scott: [amused] So, should I be jealous?

Jean: Of a teenaged kid?

Scott: Well, when you put it *that* way... But you have to admit, he's  
flirting with you *way* too much.

Jean: Scott, he flirts with any woman under the age of fifty-five and  
over the age of *thirteen*. Except his sisters, of course.

Scott: He has sisters? I thought he was adopted.

[They enter an elevator, the conversation continues and the camera  
follows them]

Jean: Yeah. The girls were born after he was adopted. He thinks of them  
as his sisters. [beat] He has a pretty interesting definition of 'real  
family'.

Scott: Sounds like you two were talking a lot.

Jean: Not quite. *He* talked. Incessantly. Kid's quite a chatterbox.

Scott: You sure I shouldn't be jealous?

[INT: Dorm room. A bunch of KIDS are watching what's going on outside.]

Kid6: This is how she's finding the cure?

Kid7: Leave it alone, she's been locked in that lab all day. They  
deserve a little time together.

Kid8: [who can't see] What are they *doing*.

Kid6: I dunno. Looks like they're stargazing.

[CUT TO: SCOTT and JEAN lying on the grass at night. Both are happy,  
relaxing]

Scott: I haven't done this since I was a kid.

Jean: Me neither.

Scott: All I really remember is that the red one's probably mars. [Taps  
glasses] Not really a big help, now.

Jean: [laughs] Well, let's see... [scans sky] There's a red one.  
[points]

Scott: Ha. I've got a million of them. [pause] So what's *that* red one?  
[points]

Jean: [giggles] That red one is actually sort of orange, so it has to be  
Jupiter.

Scott: [knowingly] *Ah*... [Turns on side to look at Jean] So are we  
having fun, now?

Jean: [smiles] A little.

Scott: [Moves closer] Good. Because I have something else I think you  
might need...

Jean: [playful] And what might that be?

Scott: This. [Kisses her]

[CUT TO: KIDS in the dorm]

Kid8: Urgh...

Kid6: When you get older, you may not mind so much.

Kid7: Either way, [pulls blind down] I don't think we should watch. It's  
a school day tomorrow.

[CUT TO: SCOTT and JEAN cuddling on the grass. PULL BACK and FADE OUT]

[Sunrise sequence before we CUT TO INT: Institute coridoor. We see LOGAN  
stumbling down the corridor, scratching himself, yawning, trying to wake  
up as he heads towards the bathroom door. Door opens ahead of him and  
lets out a *LOT* of steam as KURT exits. He is wet and ruffled and  
wearing a bathrobe]

Kurt: [nervous] Er. Guten Morgen. Hope I didn't make you wait...

Logan: Just got here.

Kurt: [skirts around LOGAN as he passes] Das ist a relief. [Once he's  
out of range] By the way - you're nearly out of shampoo. [nervous grin]

Logan: Just as long as you didn't use my toothbrush... [Enters bathroom]

Kurt: [as he hurries away] Better not tell him about the hair in the  
drain...

[LOGAN makes a loud noise of disgust OS. KURT runs faster]

[Breakfast at the cafeteria. KITTY, ROGUE and the KIDS are clumped  
together as KURT (now dry and dressed) enters. They're sort-of watching  
a morning news show, but preferring to talk]

Kid4: [Notices ROGUE go spacey. Teases] OoooOOOoooo... I think someone's  
in *love*...

Rogue: [friendly] Shut up. There's just somethin' about him.

[A BOY and a GIRL start mocking her as the others laugh]

Boy: [imitating Kurt] Ah, meine liebchen. Let me charm you mit mein blau  
devilish looks and mein thick German accent... [grabs GIRL]

Girl: [pretends to swoon in BOY's arms. Mocks ROGUE] Oh, yes! Yes! But  
we can *never* touch. *Oh* my lovely demon!

Rogue: [laughing] Shut *up*...

Kitty: And anyway, he's not a demon. *Or* a devil.

Kid8: Space alien, then, Pryde?

Kitty: *No*. He's an elf.

[Others laugh again]

Kid6: An *elf*? [cracks up]

Kitty: [straight-faced] A fuzzy elf. With bad press.

Kid3: Oh... kay...

Rogue: [teasing KITTY] Sounds like *someone* we know might *also* be a  
little bit in love...

[Others make a "Woooooo..." noise]

Kitty: Get *over* yourselves. He's just nice.

[Background: KURT sits a little away from the group and commences  
eating. He no longer eats like he's starving, and only has a generous  
plateful of sausages and eggs with toast as a side-dish.]

News announcer: [background] And anti-mutant protesters are *still*  
picketting the Xavier Institute during the Legacy crisis. The  
organisation, calling itself the "Friends of Humanity"--

[KURT stops eating and stares at the screen. He looks horrified]

News announcer: [background, cont'd] --say that they won't rest until  
the Earth is 'cleansed' of what they call 'the mutant menace'. Leader of  
the local chapter, Ernest Krestner, has announced that the group may  
have to, and I quote, "strike at their evil heart". Krestner has refused  
to comment further on what that statement means.

Kurt: Gott, nein.

[The KIDS notice, and we focus on the screen, where ERNEST KRESTNER is  
ranting to the camera, backed by a mob of FOH]

Krestner: These mutant scum have no place on our planet! They're an  
abomination against *nature*! The sooner they're *destroyed*, the better  
off mankind will *be*!

FOH: [chorus] Yeah!

Kurt: Not *them*... Please not *them*.

Rogue: [to KURT] You know about the FOH?

Kurt: I had the misfortune to run across a chapter of the *Fiends* of  
Humanity once. I *barely* got out.

Kitty: [correcting] Uh, it's *Friends* of Humanity.

Kurt: As I said, I've met them. I much prefer my pronunciation.

Rogue: I don't care what he says, I ain't goin' down without a fight.

[KIDS chorus a scattered round of "Me too"s. KURT pulls slowly into the  
background during the following]

Kitty: Heck, if the security system doesn't toast him, half of you  
guys'd finish the job. [beat] And I'm not too certain that's a good  
thing, you know.

Kid5: What do you mean?

Kitty: It's only going to *add* to their dumb 'mutants are bad' schtick.  
There's no real way to fight 'em.

[KURT has faded into the background by now and is sidling away from the  
group, a speculative look on his face as he watches the TV. As the  
camera follows him, we see LOGAN leaning against the wall and watching  
him. KURT bumps into LOGAN]

Logan: Goin' somewhere, bub? Or should I say, 'elf'?

Kurt: [Yelps. Almost jumps out of his skin] Who? Me?

Logan: I know that look, kid. You're fixin' to do somethin' about those  
idiots on the other side of the fence.

Kurt: Not a *lot*. I just wanted to talk to them.

Logan: [looks fascinated] Yeah? I'm *sure* you'd be a hit.

Kurt: [Gives long suffering look] *Please*. I wasn't even *thinking* of  
going out like this.

Logan: So where *were* you off to?

Kurt: I have to see a man about a watch.

[LOGAN's reaction]

[INT: Xavier's office. All is quiet as KURT enters]

Kurt: [quiet] Mein Herr Professor? [looks around. We also see that the  
place is empty] I don't mean to disturb you, sir... [goes to a second  
door, opens same] Mein Herr?

[Camera follows KURT into a little study area, then a tastefully-  
appointed bedroom, where PROFESSOR XAVIER is still apparently asleep.  
KURT approaches]

Kurt: [quiet] Sir?

[We see the PROFESSOR. He's covered in the rash that ROGUE had earlier,  
and he's having trouble breathing]

Kurt: [quiet] I know you told me not to help you, and I *still* don't  
know why; but you're going to kill yourself like this. I won't let you.  
[Picks PROFESSOR up. Winces] This is going to *hurt*...

[FX: KURT teleports with the PROFESSOR. Just a short 'hop' to the other  
side of the bed, but KURT reacts badly. Not only is he now in the last  
stages of the Legacy virus, but he also is clearly suffering from strain  
and exhaustion. He has a nosebleed. PROFESSOR still has rash]

Kurt: [weak] Ow... [collapses]

[CUT TO: Xavier's Office. LOGAN hears the 'Bamf' OS and rushes to the  
bedroom. He sees the scene. NB: KURT is partially hidden from initial  
view]

Logan: *Crap*! [runs to, and grabs a 'phone, dails three numbers] Red,  
hurry! Xavier's down. Looks bad. [hangs up, checks PROFESSOR's vital  
signs] C'mon, Charlie. Don't you *dare* die on us. [sniffs and frowns as  
if something doesn't fit]

[JEAN, ORORO and a small team of anonymous MEDICS enter at full speed.  
They swarm over the PROFESSOR]

Jean: [also checks vital signs, looks at rash] Looks like the last  
stages. I need BP and core temp ASAP. We need to get him down to life  
support, stat. Somebody find Kurt. He's probably in the cafeteria.

[One MEDIC rushes off]

Jean: Logan, could you get out of our way?

Logan: [Moves aside, still sniffing] The elf was here...[sniff] There's  
blood...[sniff] Brimstone...

Ororo: We don't have *time* for this, Logan. [Helps JEAN lift PROFESSOR  
onto crash cart] Should we put in an IV?

Jean: Wouldn't help. [Straps PROFESSOR in] We've gotta *move*!

[ORORO starts pushing cart. MEDICS and JEAN escort it (think every other  
episode of ER) out. Only LOGAN remains, sniffing. Camera moves to expose  
KURT lying untended on the floor. Fade to white]

[Fade into INT: med lab. MEDICS, JEAN and ORORO are dashing around.  
ORORO applies monitoring equipment. MEDICS prep needles, life support  
equipment]

Jean: Try ten CC's of the Legacy antigen number thirteen.

Medic: That's still experimen--

Jean: [yells] Do it!

Ororo: I don't get it. [looking at readout] All his vital signs are -  
normal.

Jean: [panicked] Where the *fuck* is Kurt? He's the only sure-fire cure  
we *have*...

Logan: [OS, trying to get JEAN's attention] Red.

Jean: [panicked, agitated] *What*?

[We see LOGAN in the doorway, carrying an unconscious KURT in his arms.  
LOGAN looks worried and helpless]

Logan: Looks to me like he already did it. He was halfway under the bed.

Jean: [shocked] OmyGod...

Ororo: We need another bed. Keep that equipment handy. Logan! Over here.

Jean: [whispers] It's all my fault... I should have seen it.

Logan: [sharp] Snap out of it, Red. Elf needs ya.

Jean: [as if hearing it for the first time] *Elf*?

Logan: Long story.

[KURT stirs as he's put on a bed]

Kurt: [soft, weak] Herr Logan... You have to tell them. You have to  
remind them. Nie wieder.

Logan: *Who*?

Kurt: The Fiends... [passes out]

Jean: [Checking his heartrate] This is *not* good. [beat] Gimmie that  
needle of antigen.

[LOGAN is trying to work out what KURT was saying, but gets out of the  
way of the others]

Ororo: You're sure? [hands over needle]

Jean: If it's gonna work on anyone, it's gonna work on him. [uses needle  
on KURT] Cross your fingers.

[LOGAN leaves]

[Focus on PROFESSOR. His rash is fading as he wakes]

Professor: Kurt. No... [Looks over to the other bed]

Jean: [intent on KURT] Come on... Come on... You should be metabolising  
this stuff at warp speed. [checks pulse] Come on...

Professor: [to KURT] I tried to warn you. I told you I'd rather wait for  
the cure.

Kurt: [opens eyes slowly. Spots JEAN] Hello... [smirks and starts to  
flirt a little]

Jean: [relaxes. Sarcastic] You're fine. [pats his arm and goes back to  
fool with the medical equipment.]

Professor: [fond] You little *idiot*. You could have killed us *both*.

Kurt: [tired] You're heavier than you look.

Professor: *Exactly* why I didn't want you to risk it.

Kurt: You're welcome. [Closes eyes again]

Ororo: [moves to PROFESSOR's side] Are you all right, sir?

Professor: I'll be fine. Eventually. [beat] I can't recall anyone  
mentioning that Kurt's teleportations involve a certain degree of  
disorientation [beat, swallows] and nausea.

Jean: I must have missed that one. [puts blanket over KURT] The antigen  
seems to be working...[perplexed] but for some reason, he's responding  
as if he's in shock. [notices the nosebleed and frowns]

Professor: Probably because he pushed himself to his limit. [pause] His  
power hasn't grown enough, yet, to accomodate adult passengers.

Ororo: He *knew* that? And he still-- [Puts hand over mouth, reacts in  
sympathetic pain]

[PROFESSOR nods. JEAN cleans up nosebleed in background]

Ororo: *Why*? He must have known there was a chance it'd go wrong...

Professor: [as if concentrating on settling his stomach] Kurt believes  
in luck, I think. I remember touching his mind, before he cured me.  
There was nothing to lose. Therefore, he had to win.

Jean: It's like I was telling you. [affectionate] The little fuzzball's  
insane.

Professor: I disagree. [Smiles] The logic is impeccable.

[CUT TO: EXT Institute walls. A group of FOH are carrying placards that  
read: NO MORE MUTANTS, RACIAL PURITY, DIE MUTANT SCUM, THE ONLY GOOD  
MUTANT IS A DEAD MUTANT (etc) We see LOGAN walking towards them.  
KRESTNER is standing on a car and preaching to onlookers]

FOH: [Chanting] No more mutants! No more mutants! No more mutants!

Krestner: [through megaphone, over chant] The mutant threat is still  
rising, despite the work of this Legacy virus. Every day, even more  
mutants are born. More mutants to threaten our homes and families.  
They're spreading across this planet like rats. Like the very plague  
that they carry into our cities and home towns.

Logan: [walks up to car, leans on it] Hey, pal. Can I have a word?

Krestner: [notices LOGAN, but speaks to crowd through megaphone]  
Rejoice! We have here another concerned citizen to join our cause. Do  
you have something to say to the others about the mutant threat?

Logan: Yeah, I got a few words to say. [through megaphone] Some of you  
might remember this phrase from the *last* time somebody tried to  
persecute a group of people 'cause of how they were born. [beat] Nie  
wieder. [gives megaphone back]

[Reaction. KRESTNER looks stunned. The older members of FOH fall silent,  
younger ones talk amongst themselves. A few ONLOOKERS applaud. KRESTNER  
recovers and picks up the megaphone]

Krestner: [through megaphone] This is not the same thing, mutie-lover!  
We have a right to protect ourselves from the *threat* of a people who  
can enter our homes at will! Destroy at will! *Kill* at will!

[FOH re-enter frenzy]

Krestner: [as above] You *dare* compare me to a Nazi? We are protecting  
our *homes* and our *children* from these freaks of nature! These  
aberrations against *God*! All a mutant needs is a handful of seconds!

[LOGAN walks away, raises a fist over his shoulder, and does the middle-  
claw thing]

Krestner: [points. As above] Mutie! A *mutie* was right *here*! You  
*saw* what he can do! I was in peril of my life! I could have been  
shish-kabobbed! *That* is the great threat! To *all* of us! No-one knows  
*where* these mutants *are*!

FOH: [Chants] No more mutants! No more mutants! No more mutants!

[INT: Med lab. The PROFESSOR is gone, we assume to do whatever he does  
during the day. KURT is in a hospital bed and eating some kind of glop  
in a bowl. He's not happy about this. ORORO is watching him as LOGAN  
enters]

Ororo: Logan, you shouldn't be in here. Your power's permanently on. If  
you catch the virus, you'll die before we could do anything.

Logan: It's a risk I'm prepared to take, darlin'.

Kurt: [a little afraid] Uh... Did I do something wrong?

Logan: Relax. I only bite people I'm pissed off at. [beat] I told 'em,  
like you said. Didn't work.

Kurt: [a little depressed] Oh.

Logan: You can't change minds with words, kid. Nice try, though.

Kurt: That means they're still going to try something [beat] to strike  
at our heart...

Logan: [realising] They're goin' after the Professor.

Kurt: [alarmed] They can't! He just got better. [Tries to get up] We've  
got to--

Logan: [interrupts, forces KURT back down] Less of the 'we'. *You* are  
sittin' this one out, Elf.

Kurt: [quotes] Elf?

Ororo: Kitty came up with it. Much better than 'demon boy', wouldn't you  
think?

[KURT considers, and then nods. JEAN enters, she's carrying a folder]

Kurt: Well? Can I *go* yet? [has coughing fit]

Jean: [To Logan] Logan, get out of here. You know the risks.

[LOGAN shrugs and exits]

Jean: [cont'd. To KURT] And as for *you*, I'm not letting you out of  
here until your bio-signs are nearly normal.

Kurt: [Groans. Curious] So what's that for? Not more tests?

Jean: Well, it *is* a test.

[KURT moans again, holds out an arm and winces]

Jean: [Gives him the folder] Relax. It's a written one. We need to know  
which classes you'd fit best in.

Kurt: [looks in folder] I never thought I'd be relieved to see one of  
*these*...

Jean: [gives him a No.2 pencil] Knock yourself out.

Kurt: [reading first question] Then again... maybe a poke in the arm  
with a sharp stick *is* better.

[INT: Xavier's office. Present are the PROFESSOR, looking back to full  
health, SCOTT and LOGAN. They've been debating the FOH situation]

Professor: I can see the logic behind your interpretation, Logan; but we  
can't be *certain* that this is what he plans to do. Acting without  
proof is just going to vindicate their cause.

Scott: So, what? We're just going to sit on our asses and let them hurt  
us?

[JEAN enters]

Professor: Ah. Jean. What news?

Jean: He's recovering as well as can be expected. I gave him the  
complete aptitude and entrance tests. They should keep him occupied for  
a good long while.

Professor: Good. The last thing we want is anyone doing anything rash.

Logan: Especially the Elf, right?

Professor: [raises eyebrow. Quoting] *Elf*?

Jean: Kitty came up with it.

Scott: Kinda suits him.

Professor: [clears throat] Regardless, we need to be prepared for  
anything, without accelerating anti-mutant hatred in the process. We're  
already vulnerable because of this damned virus. The last thing we need  
is some fool trying to attack us. Spread the word amongst the able-  
bodied. We must not retalliate until these [sneer] Friends of Humanity  
[normal] have committed themselves to a course of action that they  
cannot back down from. We *must* be seen as the victims.

Logan: Good point. I'd add that these idiots are to be *immobilised*  
[beat] not toasted. Lightly or otherwise.

Scott: Yeah, some of the kids can be - a little entheusiastic.

Jean: What about Kurt?

Professor: Technically, he isn't able-bodied. [beat] Leave him out of  
the loop.

[Obligatory "suit-up and prepare for war" sequence, lectures around the  
strategy table, with the KIDS, KITTY and ROGUE present, going over  
possible scenarios, etc.]

[INT: KURT's recovery room. KURT writes answers down, transfers the  
pencil to his tail, and cracks his knuckles while the tail continues to  
write. ORORO just raises an eyebrow at that. KURT starts tapping the  
pencil, frowning at a question. He yawns and sighs]

Kurt: Ach...

Ororo: You aren't under any time limit. I think you're perfectly  
entitled to rest if you want to.

Kurt: Sehr gut... [Tidies test papers onto a side table and rolls over]

[ORORO waits until he seems to be asleep and creeps out of the room.  
Focus on KURT. His eyes snap open and he checks that ORORO has gone]

Kurt: [murmurs] So, Fraulein... something *is* up. Let's 'see', ja?  
[Resumes resting position and concentrates]

[FX shot: The world seen through a magnetic spectrum. It's a world of  
greys and faint false colours. First, we only see the room as a tracery  
of electric wires, pipes, and very thin threads running north-south,  
representing the Earth's natural magnetic field. The view expands to  
encapsulate the rooms surrounding KURT's. We see ORORO, briefly, as a  
strange lump, moving towards the elevator shaft. Other lumps are  
positioned in clearly defensive places, except one, which is lurking in  
amongst a thickly-wooded area. NB- all plantlife is seen as a tracery of  
'veins' in grey]

Kurt: [Imitating Elmer Fudd] Be vewy, vewy quiet, Herr Trottel. I'm  
hunting *fiends*. [Teleports out of the room]

[EXT: Xavier Institute grounds, night. We see KRESTNER lurking in the  
shrubbery, wearing dark clothes and watching the Institute building(s).  
SFX: distant 'bamf'. KRESTNER turns and tries to identify the source,  
but sees nothing. We see KURT, moving on all fours, sneaking soundlessly  
up to KRESTNER]

Krestner: [into headset, whispered] Chicken Little to Mother Goose; come  
in Mother Goose. [pause] I'm in position, ready to lay the egg. Any sign  
of Foxy Loxy? [pause] Good. Waiting go signal. [gets on his mark.]

[After a little wait, KRESTNER runs, commando-style, towards the shadows  
of a building. He doesn't notice KURT following him]

Krestner: [as above] Chicken Little approaching the henhouse. Is Henny  
Penny watching the door?

Voice: [through earpiece, loud enough for audience to hear] Henny Penny  
reports clear.

Krestner: [as above] *Ow*. God damnit... This is a *covert* friggin'  
mission. Keep your fucking voice down. [takes out earpiece, cleans ear,  
replaces earpiece] You're on report, pal. That could have cost me my  
life. You know those filthy muties can hear anything. For all I know,  
half of them are already coming down on me.

[CUT TO: X-men guarding the mansion. Use quick cuts between all  
speakers]

Scott: [into headset] All clear here. Anything?

Logan: Clear.

Jean: Clear.

Ororo: Clear.

Kitty: Clear.

Rogue: Clear.

[etc. KIDS all report clear until we get to JAMIE, who's yawning and  
rubbing his eyes as KRESTNER and KURT cross into the shadows, below. By  
the time he looks, both KRESTNER and KURT are hidden.]

Jamie: [yawning] ...clear.

[CUT back to KRESTNER]

Krestner: [into headset, whispered] Still no sign of Foxy Loxy? [Pause.  
Sighs] We're lucky. Approaching henhouse door. [sneaks along to a  
basement door]

[KURT follows, and starts to blend into the shadows. He's clearly  
unaware of this happening. At first, he's shadowed normally, but he  
slowly starts appearing deeper in shadow than he 'should' be, until the  
darkest parts of him begin to become transparent. Eg, we start to see  
the background 'through' KURT, albeit a tiny bit warped. (Vis FX dept.  
gets another blank cheque) KURT's eyes remain luminous throughout]

Krestner: [as above] Keep an eye out, Henny Penny [struggles with lock-  
picking tools and padlock on basement door] I'm having a little trouble  
at the henhouse. [grunts, breaks tool] Who the hell *bought* this shitty  
equipment?

Kurt: [speaking normally] Allow me to help. [flicks on exterior light]  
Novices always go better when they can see what they're doing, ja?

[KRESTNER looks up at KURT(perched on rail), drops gear, and runs  
screaming]

Kurt: [perplexed] That was actually *fun*... I think I'm starting to  
slip. [Leaps off rail and runs on all fours after KRESTNER. Vis FX: as  
soon as KURT leaves the light, he's mostly-invisible again.]

[KRESTNER's POV. Handicam shot. Run like hell towards the foliage, then  
look back. See a partially-invisible KURT following effortlessly,  
getting closer. Run like hell for deeper cover. SFX: Panicked man out of  
breath.]

Krestner: [OS, panicked] What the fuck is following me? What the *fuck*  
is *following* me?

Voice: [as if over headset earpiece] Chicken Little, I can't see  
anything. What's out there?

[KRESTNER stops. Camera looks back. It looks clear, until we see  
partially-invisible KURT bouncing from tree to tree. Think 'Predator'  
crossed with 'Blair Witch Project'. KRESTNER screams and starts running  
again]

Krestner: It's in the trees! It's after me! Oh *God*, it's after me!

[KURT starts laughing]

Kurt: [teasing, enjoying himself] Run, run, Herr Trottel... I'm enjoying  
the excercise. [beat] By the way, you dropped your plastique. Were you  
planning to blow us up?

Krestner: Help me! [screams] Help me!

Kurt: Naughty, *naughty* trottel. Acts of terrorism are *illegal*, you  
know. You could get the death penalty.

[KRESTNER clears 6'+ wall on pure adrenoline. KURT leaps up to the top,  
perches there. We see KRESTNER's car parked across the way, and KRESTNER  
breaking the land speed record to get to it.]

Kurt: [checks back for the others, finds no-one. Sighs] Sorry, mein  
fruends. I have to see if he has anything we can use against him.  
[teleports over to the car and, while KRESTNER is fumbling with the lock  
and looking over his shoulder, climbs onto the roof. Once KRESTNER is  
inside, he murmurs] Now, be a good dummkopf and run straight for your  
central offices, eh? I've got no interest in your home.

[CUT TO: LOGAN, patrolling the grounds. He sniffs, does a double-sniff-  
take, and follows the path KURT took, finds KRESTNER's stuff. Do cuts  
between each of the characters]

Logan: *Shit*... [into headpiece] Looks like we missed the action. And  
*somehow*, the Elf got on top of it.

Scott: [into headpiece] You're sure?

Logan: You don't forget a smell like his. [makes face] *Or* his  
teleporting. [beat] I'm gonna make sure they're all in one piece.

[LOGAN follows the trail to the wall, and *just* gets up to the top of  
the wall as KRESTNER drives away. He passes under a street light, and we  
see KURT hanging onto the roof]

Logan: Oh, fuck... [into headset] Looks like a certain blue fuzzball's  
up and decided to play hero.

Scott: Shit.

Jamie: Uh... should you guys be cussing while I'm still on the line?

Logan: Kid, don't bring attention to yourself. These people were in  
*your* quadrant.

Jamie: [quick] Shutting up.

[Briefing room, table shows layout of the Institute. LOGAN is giving the  
lecture. Table reacts appropriately, as we've seen in the last movie.]

Logan: Our perp went in through a blind spot in our surveillance system,  
through the cover of the trees, and from there, towards the central  
building. Judging by the evidence, he was planning to blow the central  
generator. That would have decimated us.

Scott: [continues as if this is his part. Vis FX. note: table continues  
to react] We don't know what made Kurt decide to tail the perpetrator,  
but we do know that they were last seen heading towards town. That  
leaves a lot of area to cover.

Rogue: [Stands up, and picks out a building] There. He's in that one.

Kitty: Um. Rogue? You're stretching the bounds of logic, here.

Rogue: I don't know *how* I know, but I *know*. He's *there*.

[Fade to EXT. chosen building. Camera pans down to see KRESTNER's car  
heading into the building carpark. KURT is briefly seen still on the  
roof of the car. Camera follows car to a parking space. KRESTNER exits,  
agitated, heads to elevator. KURT follows. KRESTNER enters elevator,  
door closes. KURT steps up to door, into light, and concentrates. Then  
he teleports. CUT TO: Krestner in elevator. He's clearly agitated and  
scared]

Krestner: [whispers, quick] Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Shit  
fucketty damn damn... Nobody told me they had *freaks*... Fucketty  
fucketty *shit*...

[FX shot: Lift moves up while camera apparently stays still. We go  
through the floor and see KURT clinging to the bottom of the elevator]

Kurt: That's it. Show me where your organisation lives, Herr Trottel.

[INT: FOH offices, KRESTNER exits lift and runs for a door. A short  
interval later, KURT teleports into the hall. He looks around to find  
where KRESTNER is]

Krestner: [OS, as if on telephone] You didn't tell me they had  
*monsters*! One of them snuck right up on me. It was *this* close! God  
knows what it could have *done* to me. [pause. Indignant] What do you  
*mean* I should grow a backbone? You didn't *see* it. I mean, the freaks  
we've caught are *nothing* compared to *that*. It was monsterous. [beat]  
A giant blue demon. Six, maybe seven feet tall!

[Reaction. KURT compares himself with a doorframe, then shakes his head]

Krestner: [as above. Cont'd] *HUGE* fangs, sir. I'm talking sabre-tooth  
tiger material. I'm surprised it could *speak*. [pause] *Yes* it spoke  
to me. You've never heard anything like it. It was a voice from Hell  
itself, sir. [pause] Of *course* I'm telling the truth. I was *there*.  
[pause] What do you *mean* nobody saw it? It was right after me. I could  
tell, even when it went invisible. [beat] *Yes*. Invisible. [pause]  
Well, it's *eyes* glowed.

[KURT has found the office, climbs up to the ceiling and watches  
KRESTNER. Optional POV-esque camera work]

Krestner: [as above. Cont'd] No, I didn't try to catch it. Are you  
*mad*? [pause] Well, yes, I *can* see how it would be advantageous to  
the broadcast, but we *do* have those two others. [pause] I *know*  
they're telegenic. [beat] Yes, I *am* perfectly aware that the American  
public won't be turned with the specimens we have; but *sir*... That  
thing was a *monster*. [pause] No, I am *not* going back to capture it.  
That's *suicide*! If you want this monster, you're going to have to  
catch it yourself, sir. I do *not* want to die!

[KRESTNER hangs up, leaves office]

Krestner: [Talking to himself] He wants *me* to catch that thing? Fuck  
*him*. I got enough on my plate with our goddamn paperwork... I aughta  
get a lawyer and *sue* his ass... I aughta get an army...

[KRESTNER's babble fades into the background. KURT creeps into  
KRESTNER's office, grabs a pen and a loose sheet of paper before picking  
up the telephone and hitting redial.]

Kurt: Good evening, sir, I was wondering if you could spare a few  
moments to fill out a survey? [beat] Thank you, sir. Now, before we  
begin, I'll need your full name. [listens] How do you spell that? [jots  
down the name] And your 'phone number? Just for confirmation. [jots  
*that* down] Your postal address? [same] And do you give your approval  
for this information to be published? [ignores him] Okay. One last thing  
before we begin. What's your occupation? [jots that down. Pretends  
disapointment] Oh dear. I'm afraid that's one of the occupations banned  
from the survey. Sorry to waste your time. [Hangs up] Idiot. [Folds up  
piece of paper and hides it in his pants before he looks around the  
office] Now, what *else* have we got, here?

[KURT picks up a couple of paper clips and re-bends them with his teeth.  
He then picks the lock of the filing cabinet in a fraction of a second]

Kurt: Dankeschoen, Onkel Wolf... [flips through files] members, members,  
members... Capture reports? [takes those] Rallies, rallies, rallies...  
mailing list... Fill-in-the-blanks form letters... *Hello*... [Finds a  
file under the vertical files]

[Camera focuses on document. The title page reads: "Isolating the Mutant  
Genome. An excercise in tailoring virii."]

Kurt: [turns page, startles] Yeesh... That's worse than that *test*.  
[Puts file up shirt, leaves office] Now, if I were a mutant, captured by  
a megalomaniacal idiot, where would I be hidden?

[KURT wanders the offices, dodging out of the way of various FOH just in  
time. Finally, he finds a hall that the FOH seem to shun, and  
investigates it. He tries a door at the end, finds it locked, and uses  
the bent paperclips again. He opens door, and we see his reaction before  
we see what's there.]

Kurt: [shocked] Gr¸ss *Gott*...

[Now we see a big room full of animal cages. They're barely big enough  
for an adult to sit in, cross-legged, and hunched over. They're also  
stacked three-deep, floor to ceiling. They're in rows, and we can't see  
if anyone's in there]

Kurt: How many do they plan to *catch*?

[A MEMBER of the FOH whacks KURT on the back of the head with something  
heavy]

Member: [shouts as KURT collapses] Tell the chief we got one more!  
Stupid mutie walked right into our laps...

[EXT FOH office building. We see a big black van parked outside. CUT TO:  
INT, van. We see SCOTT, LOGAN, KITTY, ROGUE and ORORO discussing what to  
do]

Scott: We have no *proof* that he's in there. I say we wait.

Logan: Until what? He comes out again?

Scott: Now *you're* being a dick.

Ororo: [stopping an incipient argument] We *need* to confirm, somehow,  
that Kurt's still in there. Kitty? Can you hack into their surveillance  
equipment?

Rogue: [fooling with one of the monitors] I don't think we have to.

[We see on the monitor that the FOH are running a TV show. KRESTNER is  
taking the spot from the HOST]

Host: And tonight on Friends of Humanity, we have a *very* special  
treat. We're turning the floor over to our regional president, Ernest  
Krestner.

Krestner: Thank you, Tom. Yes, indeed, we have a *special* treat.  
Friends, you *know* that we've been telling you about the mutant threat.  
[beat] Well, at great risk to ourselves, we have here tonight, *captive*  
and ready for you to see; a real, live, mutant monster.

[Camera switches to KURT in a metal harness. He's secured at his neck,  
wrists and ankles, and he's barely conscious.]

Krestner: *This* is the creature that roams around at night. *This*  
stalks our families and children. *This* spreads plague and disease.  
Poisons our food. Why, just the other day, I heard from one of our  
stalwart members in good standing, that creatures like *this* one have  
been seen putting *razor blades* and *straight pins* into halloween  
candy. Why? Because they can't abide having to look at normal, God-  
fearing people like you and I.

[KURT comes round]

Krestner: [cont'd] They want fellow *freaks* like this one to be  
accepted as the norm; and they want to do it by *destroying* humanity.

Kurt: [realising] My name is Kurt Wagner. I was adopted by 'normal'  
humans. I have three sisters - all 'normal' humans. I love them all.

Krestner: As if the word of a *demon* could be believed. My friends,  
*this* is exactly *why* the mutant threat *must* be stopped. Stopped  
fast, stopped now, and stopped *hard*. These lying, cheating, stealing,  
*murdering* muties are spreading all over the country. We have to do  
what we can to *stop* them. For good. And right here. *Right* now, we  
have a *golden* opportunity to *act*. [points to the harness] You see,  
this mutant restraint is wired, ladies and gentlemen, to deliver a fatal  
electric shock to the mutie scum.

Kurt: [correcting] Gypsy scum, please. Your people and mine shared a  
little something called the holocaust. We *should* get along.

Krestner: [to Kurt] Shut up or I shock you early! [to audience] These  
lying filth have no right to live. If you agree, all you have to do is  
call *this* number, [indicates a telephone number] and your vote will be  
counted here, [indicates a counter, labled, "Good Americans". Beat] On  
the other hand, if you believe that these freaks of nature, these  
murdering aberrations against God should *live*... you can call *this*  
number, [indicates another number] and be counted *here* [indicates a  
counter, labled, "Mutie Lovers". Smiles as the counters start ticking  
over] As you can see, plenty of good Americans are calling us already.  
By this time tomorrow, the people of America will have decided the fate  
of this - creature.

Kurt: Aw, come on. I have a better idea. Why not round us all up in a  
seperated part of the city. Build bridges over it so all the normal  
folks can throw rocks at us muties. [grins] Or maybe you could put us in  
camps, ja? Make us wear a yellow star! *That's* a good one.

Krestner: [Irritated. Goes right up to Kurt] God damnit, you *will* shut  
up!

Kurt: Oh, come on... Can't we be friends? Jews like yourself are usually  
such nice, understanding people. What happened?

Krestner: [hits him] Shut up! Shut *up*! Filthy lying mutie *scum*!

[CUT TO: INT, studio. KRESTNER recovers]

Krestner: As you can see, muties will say anything, *do* anything, to  
harm a true human being. You've just seen how easily that *thing*  
manipulated my emotions. By this time tomorrow, you *must* decide to  
*kill* this hideous beast. For the good of the future. And *America*.  
Remember, vote, and vote often. Our operators are waiting for your call.  
[Smiles]

Camera Man: Aaaaaaannnnd... we're out. Good show. I'm goin' out for a  
latte.

Host: Me too.

Krestner: [To Kurt] Enjoy watching your doom, demon.

[KURT watches them all leave. He is smiling. As soon as they're gone,  
Kurt laughs a little.]

Kurt: [grinning] They *always* forget the tail...

[Tail comes up, it's holding a key. It unlocks the harness]

Kurt: [to inactive camera] I'm sorry, mein adoring public, but I simplly  
must dash. Lives to save. Badguys to punish. That sort of thing. [Bows]  
Guten Nacht.

[KURT is now on his guard, but that doesn't matter. The offices are  
apparently mostly closed, now, and dimly-lit. He passes one door and we  
hear a bunch of people answering phones. The office, though, is dark.  
KURT peeks, and we see a bunch of computerised answering machines. Try  
to show that the thing is rigged. There's more 'kill the mutie'  
answering machines than 'spare the mutie' ones. KURT moves on, and this  
time, quickly slips into the cage area, locking the door after him]

Kurt: [searching the aisles of cages] Hello? Anyone in here that wants  
to get out?

Warren: [unseen] Get lost, you Nazi wannabe! When my folks hear about  
you, you are *toast*!

Dom: [unseen] Can I go home now? I'm tired of this game...

[KURT zeroes in on the source]

Kurt: Sorry to dissapoint, fruends, but I'm not one of them. *Really*  
not one of them.

[KURT turns a corner to find two people in cages. WARREN looks really  
miserable, because the cage doesn't exactly accommodate his angelic  
wings. DOM, on the other hand, is small enough to stand. Her skin is  
albino-white, except for a very dark circle over one eye. Both shades of  
her skin are naturally-occurring skin tones]

Warren: [sports KURT] Holy *crap*! How the hell did they leave *you*  
running around?

Kurt: [Grins] Last time they saw me, I was doing an impression of James  
Bond in peril. [approaches cage]

Warren: You escaped from their stupid death-machine? *How*?

Kurt: I had to pick their president's pocket for the key. [Tail moves  
up, shows them the key. KURT takes it in his hand and tries it on the  
cage lock. It doesn't work] Oh, well. Back to the old-fashioned way...  
[searches pockets and comes up with the bent paperclips]

[DOM has put her arm through the cage and caught KURT's tail. She's  
petting it and trying to play with it like a feather boa]

Dom: Pretty, pretty.

Kurt: [to Dom] *Hey*... I'm ticklish. [To WARREN] The ladies... They can  
*never* stay away from the tail... [He unlocks the door and helps WARREN  
out]

Warren: [stretches, including wings] Warren Worthington III [offers  
hand]

Kurt: [shakes it] Kurt Wagner. [goes to DOM's cage and picks the lock]  
Hallo, liebchen. What's your name?

Dom: Dom? [pause] I like your tail.

Kurt: Ah, if you were only a few years older and had the same opinion.  
[beat] Is there more to your name?

Dom: It's Dominique but I can't spell that good.

Kurt: Nothing else?

[DOM shakes her head]

Kurt: [opening door] Out you come, then, meine kleine Dame. At a guess,  
I'd say you were [beat, searching] Five?

Dom: [giggles] Four'n'a half. I can *read*.

Kurt: [picks her up] Ja? *Kluges* kind! I thought Americans couldn't  
read until they were six.

Dom: [boasts] *I'm* *smart*.

Warren: [getting edgy] Not wanting to rain on your parade or anything,  
but these guys could be back at any second. I do *not* wanna go back in  
there. Can we get the hell out of here?

Dom: You *swore*. I'm telling.

Kurt: Later, liebchen. Gekommen auf, I have an idea.

Warren: This is the sort of idea that gets us killed, isn't it.

Kurt: You know, for an Angel, you're not very strong on faith.

Warren: I'm agnostic by force.

Kurt: Permit me to change your mind on that. Later. Right now, we have  
some Trottels to fry.

Warren: [suspicious] Okay, just *what* do you have in mind?

Kurt: I believe the phrase is, 'hoist by their own petard'... [gets  
really *nasty* grin]

[EXT: FOH building. We see a bunch of police cars waiting outside. Some  
POLICE are arguing with KRESTNER while the HOST and CAMERAMAN hang  
around. Another group of POLICE are clustered around the X-Men's van]

Policeman1: So what about the hostage? Can you get a visual on him, yet?

Krestner: [background, shouting] You can't do this to me! I'm an  
American citizen! I have my rights! I'm perfectly within those rights!  
This is unconstitutional! I demand a lawyer!

Policeman2: [To group with KRESTNER] Shut him up!

Kitty: [hacking] I got the studio - but he's not there. [hacks some  
more] Okay, I'm completely in their security system now...

[Monitors fill with security shots. We see FOH doing office work, having  
coffee, joking, etc. There are also some empty hallways, typical  
security stuff. *Until* we get to the answering machine room. There, we  
see KURT, WARREN and DOM fooling around with the wiring]

Rogue: What the *hell*.

Policeman1: He never said they had *three* of them.

Policeman3: Lovely. Just what we need. A serial kidnapper.

Policeman4: Well, *technically*, some states don't consider mutants  
fully human. [to X-Men] Sorry, but it's an unfortunate truth.

Policeman2: We don't think like that. If you can walk, talk, vote and  
actually *give* a rat's ass then you're human enough for us.

Policeman5: It just so happens that the crimes you can do get a bit  
bigger, is all.

Logan: I still say we should bust in there, toast 'em all, and bust the  
kids out.

Ororo: Seems like they're doing a pretty good job on their own...

[We now see KURT, WARREN and DOM in the office kitchen. They're helping  
themselves to the food in the refrigerator, and drawing on the outside  
with whiteboard markers. Fade to INT: FOH office kitchen. DOM is drawing  
around her hand. KURT and WARREN are writing things like, "MUTIES STRIKE  
BACK!", "WE BREATHED ON *EVERYTHING*!", or "MUTIE GERMS". Think petty  
revenge plus teenagers. All are laughing]

Warren: All *right*. Muties in da *house*! [does a few lame dance steps]

Kurt: [shaking head] Mein fruend, you have a lot to learn...

Dom: I drew a picture!

Kurt: Sehr gut. Now, to the studio. [to WARREN] How are you at hacking?

Warren: I *knew* there'd be trouble...

[CUT TO: X-Men. They're watching KURT, WARREN and DOM fool with things]

Scott: Oh, *no*... *No*...

Ororo: [wincing] Breaking and entering. Minor vandalism, *major*  
vandalism. *Sabotage*...

Policemen1: I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about, Lady. *I*  
don't see nothin'. [To other POLICEMEN] Do you guys see anything?

Policemen: [various comments of:] Nope. No. Nuh. Nuh-uh. Nuthin' at all.  
Who said we saw *anything*? Long as they don't kill anybody.

Scott: [watching them re-enter the studio] They're not. They can't  
possibly be thinking of -- Oh *no*...

Policeman1: [laughing] Well, you gotta give 'em points for creativity.

Policeman5: [To Rogue] They teach you think like that in that fancy  
school of yours, honey?

Rogue: No. He came up with this *all* by himself.

[The TV is overwhelmed by the signal from the FOH building. Focus on TV]

Warren: We interrupt this program to bring you some *real* friends of  
humanity. [Flexes wings]

Kurt: [enters screen from behind the camera] Guten Tag! You might  
remember me from that hideously ugly contraption, over there. [gestures  
at the partially visible death machine] My name is Kurt, and these are my  
new friends Warren --

Warren: Hi. [waves]

Kurt: [cont'd] And Dominique. [picks her up from the floor] Say 'hello'  
to all the people in TV land, liebchen.

Dom: Hi Mommy! [waves]

Warren: What the *other* friends of humanity *didn't* tell you, was that  
while Kurt was hogging the limelight, Dom and I were sitting in nasty  
metal cages, waiting for the same fate.

[The 'Good Americans' counter slows to a halt]

Kurt: As far as *I* can recall, no *mutie* has ever abducted a child  
from their home *just* to put them on television for the purposes of an  
on-air death.

Warren: Never underestimate man's inhumanity to man...

Kurt: [correcting] Er. 'Mutant'. [to camera] You see, just because we're  
different, these Fiends of Humanity think they have the right to do  
anything they like to us. They think we shouldn't have rights. All  
because we're a different colour, or have extra limbs, or because we're  
a different shape.

Warren: We're still human. We have human families. Human friends. And  
not *one* of us is all that evil.

Dom: I wanna go home.

Warren: Soon, sweetie. We've just gotta find your Mom and Dad.

[Focus on the other security monitors. We see the FOH still in the  
offices looking at a TV screen and realising what's up. The FOH start  
grabbing weapons]

Policeman3: Oh, *shit*...

Kitty: [to TV] Wrap it up. Get outta there...

Policeman2: [to radio] I don't care how you do it, get up there. It's  
gonna be a war zone in a minute. These idiots have *guns*!

[CUT TO: studio. We see that the 'Mutie Lovers' counter is clicking  
rapidly away]

Kurt: I'm afraid it's going to take more that telephone calls, though I  
appreciate the sentiment. The Fiends of Humanity are everywhere, but  
most of them are misinformed and misguided. You can't commit acts of  
violence against idiots. It only encourages them.

Warren: The only thing you *can* do is try to show them how much they're  
wrong. Support mutant rights, not organisations like the Fiends. [To  
KURT] I *really* like that pronunciation.

Kurt: Katzchen, if you're watching, I told you so.

Warren: Hug a mutie today!

Kurt: [Grinning] I've got all the ladies.

Warren: No fair, it was my idea.

Kurt: Well *I* called it.

[OS: Door slams open and a gas cannister is thrown into the room. CUT  
TO: Television inside X-van. We watch the screen fill with smoke, hear  
gunfire and shouting before the screen fills with static]

Logan: [unsheaths claws] I'm goin' in.

[Other X-Men join him, as do the armed POLICE]

[INT: Anonymous office. DOM sits alone, a little nervous, before KURT  
teleports in with WARREN. Both are coughing]

Warren: [makes retching noise into potplant] Oh, *God*... What did you  
*do* to me?

Kurt: [tired, out of breath] I saved your life. [beat] Told you I'd  
change your mind about the divine. Nothing like a rebellious stomach to  
make you want to have someone to blame.

Warren: Urrrrgh... [pause] Is it *always* that bad?

Kurt: Can't be helped. You're heavy. The heavier you are, the worse it  
gets. For both of us.

[DOM goes to hug KURT and then WARREN]

Warren: Where *are* we?

Kurt: The offices directly underneath the firefight. I decided not to  
take too many chances. I felt this place out when I was searching for  
the Fiend's offices.

Warren: Cool. So why don't you just scope out the nearest van and pop us  
there?

Kurt: I can only do one mile up and down, and that's *still* too far to  
carry you. Besides, we didn't have the time for me to do that, anyway.

Warren: And now?

Kurt: Now, I just want to lie down until the world stops spinning.

Warren: Good call.

[CUT TO: The studio. It's full of white smoke we assume is tear gas. The  
FOH are shooting at everything that moves and quite a lot of things that  
don't. The studio is a *wreck*. Walls are getting chopped to pieces,  
office equipment shredded, etc. The pyrotechnics dept. gets the blank  
cheque this time. We pull back to see that other FOH are also in a  
frenzy of desperate destruction. They're busy shredding files, erasing  
computers, hacking up the cages, etc. LOGAN emerges from the stairwell,  
claws out]

Logan: [shouts] Awright assholes!

[Several FOH shoot him. He goes down. They stop from pure shock]

FOH1: We did it.

FOH2: We killed a mutie.

Logan: No, you just *pissed* me off. [Gets up] Now, who wants some?

[Several FOH scream and fire again. Logan goes down again. Cut to SCOTT  
with some ARMOURED POLICEMEN in the stairwell]

Scott: This is getting monotonous...

Armoured Policeman1: On the upside, we can wait until they're out of ammo  
and *then* book them.

[KITTY walks through them]

Kitty: *Men*!

[KITTY walks through the melee completely unharmed. She repeatedly calls  
for KURT during the firefight. Some of the FOH try to shoot her, and  
wind up shooting each other]

Scott: [Sighs] I'd better try and stop them before they start *killing*  
themselves. [Starts shooting his eye lasers at the FOH guns]

[FOH react by going berserk. Some grab fire axes, some bits of  
furniture, some fire hoses. They continue to scream and fight]

Armoured Policeman2: *God*, they're stupid...

[CUT TO: KURT, WARREN and DOM heading for the stairs. WARREN still looks  
ill, but KURT has mostly recovered. DOM skips]

Warren: I *hate* youthful exhuberance... [swallows] ...urk...

Kurt: Just don't think about it and you'll be fine. [Tries door, finds  
it locked, takes out the paperclips again]

Warren: You're damn handy with that.

Dom: I'm telling on you... It's naughty to swear.

Warren: Good for you. [swallows again]

Kurt: [opening door] Just forty-odd flights down and then we can just--

[We see the ARMOURED POLICEMEN looking back at them]

Kurt: Ah... Are we interrupting something?

[CUT TO: the fight. Between them, LOGAN, SCOTT and KITTY are working on  
disarming the FOH. Outside, ORORO smashes windows with lightning and  
bombards the FOH with rain and sleet. FOH continue to panic as the  
ARMOURED POLICE try to get them to surrender. Think epic. CUT TO: Lower  
floor, other ARMOURED POLICE are trying to escort KURT, WARREN and DOM  
downstairs. KURT has other ideas and climbs up to the FOH offices. He  
sees the mayhem and reacts in horror]

Kurt: No. It isn't right...

[ARMOURED POLICE finally start to get him downstairs]

[Fade to: Emergency Services cleanup. Lights are flashing everywhere.  
The FOH are being dragged off. A COUNSELLOR is talking to KURT as he  
sits, wrapped up in a blanket]

Counsellor: A lot of survivors feel guilt about what happened.  
Especially in high-tension situations like this one. You did *all* that  
you could. One person can't save everyone.

Kurt: You don't get it. No matter what I did, people will still hate us.  
Even though the police have the proof - they have the name of their  
leader... people will still *hate* mutants. They won't see us as people.  
[beat] They'll claim we faked it all, in order to gain sympathy.

Counsellor: [pats him on the shoulder] Hopefully, with a little luck,  
that number of people will be limited to a small group of nutcases.

Kurt: Meine Dame, it only takes one nutcase to change the world. [pause]  
I only wish it was also true for heroes...

Scott: [approaches with two cups of a hot beverage. Hands one to KURT]  
Here. This should help. It's one of Jean's herbal blends.

Kurt: [takes a sip, makes a face] Tastes like boiled grass.

Scott: [smiles] I'll tell her you said that. [pause] Listen. You did  
good up there. Rescued the hostages. Sabotaged the opposition. You even  
got to rescue a damsel in distress.

Kurt: Age four and a half.

Scott: Okay, so not everything is perfect. Life isn't like a comic book,  
where the hero can just 'Zap' and 'Pow' his way to justice. We just do  
what we can when we can. And sometimes, all that is is picking up the  
pieces.

Kurt: So you're saying, 'shit happens, just deal with it'?

Scott: No. I'm saying you *can* change the world. Just in small doses.

Kurt: Ja. We still have that Legacy virus thing to beat, don't we?  
[beat] If all else fails, she can always use me as a serum horse. Heck,  
I already have the fur...

Scott: [joking] I'll do you a favour and *not* tell Jean you said  
*that*.

[INT: med lab. KURT's getting bored and JEAN is looking at read-outs and  
frowning. We see that she has KURT's file, as well as the files of the  
PROFESSOR and ROGUE. KURT plays with his tail, looks at the clock,  
fiddles with his toes, does a few contortions, and finally looks  
speculatively at the ceiling]

Jean: [not looking up] Don't even *think* about it.

Kurt: [sighs] Are you *sure* you need me around?

Jean: [tapping files] There's something in here. Something  
*important*... I'm just not seeing it.

[KURT surrenders to temptation and hangs from the ceiling by his feet,  
using the third toe of his 'heel' to keep a good grip]

Jean: [exasperated] *Kurt*...

Kurt: [Upside-down] I'm not doing any *harm*. [Walks along ceiling to  
where the papers are] Besides, sometimes it helps to get a new  
perspective. [smiles]

Jean: Get down, please. You're making me dizzy just looking at you.

Kurt: [as above] So don't look. [points at DNA readouts] So what are  
they? Bar codes?

Jean: They're just DNA scans. They're not really important to the Legacy  
cure. We just have them on file in case someone needs them.

Kurt: [as above] Can I look?

Jean: Anything to keep you occupied... [sighs. To self] I just wish that  
paper on manipulating virii wasn't evidence. I could *use* that to work  
the cure. Or find out if they had one...

[Background: KURT, still upside-down, has picked up the DNA readouts and  
is looking at them. He puts one down and stares at the two remaining. He  
overlays them, then skews them a little]

Jean: [to self] I mean, that thing attacks only mutants *now*, but it's  
only a matter of time before the virus itself mutates and starts  
attacking normal people.

Kurt: [absently] I thought *everyone* was a normal person.

Jean: There are people in isolation who don't have *time* for  
philosophy, Kurt. Now, *please*... I need to work on this.

[KURT drops down from the ceiling and onto a chair]

Jean: [mutters to self] Now, antigen thirteen *worked* with a high  
enough metabolic rate, but *artificially* raising the metabolism just  
accelerates the virus as well...

Kurt: So what does it mean when people share lines?

Jean: [automatic] They're related. The more lines, the closer the  
relation.

Kurt: Oh, great. Another sister.

Jean: [realising] What?

Kurt: [showing the readouts] Rogue and I are related, see?

Jean: [looks] Huh. You share at least one parent. I can't say for  
certain without finding that parent, of course, but--[stops herself] Are  
you sabotaging me or what?

Kurt: You need some sky-time. I need lunch.

Jean: If I didn't know better, I'd swear your brains were in your  
stomach...

[INT: Cafeteria. The mood has changed to tentative optimism. The news is  
playing, but this time, the KIDS present watch. KURT enters and stops to  
watch the screen. Focus on TV]

News Announcer: And just a few short hours ago, leader of the 'Friends  
of Humanity' movement, Graydon Creed, was bought in for questioning by  
the police about his involvement in the recent abduction events in  
Westchester.

[News cuts to GRAYDON CREED giving a press statement]

Creed: Obviously, this is the work of a group of mutant terrorists,  
working as a team to discredit the Friends of Humanity.

Press Members: [OS. Various scattered shouts of:] Mister Creed! [Note:  
they shout like this between each Q&A]

Press1: Mister Creed. What about the document outlining the manufacture  
of the legacy virus? Wasn't that found in your offices?

Creed: [smiles] That document was in the possession of a *mutant* before  
it ever reached the police. For all we know, it was already in the  
posession of that mutant when he broke into our premises with his mutant  
strike team.

Press2: Do you mean the *kids* that were locked in cages for three days?

Creed: You can't trust a single thing a mutant says. They're against us.  
They will do *anything* that makes *us* look bad, and *them* look good.  
These were mutants working together in order to discredit the Friends of  
Humanity as a reliable, family-oriented organisation. [clears throat]

Press3: What about the second team that moved in to rescue the captive  
mutants? And the firefight as a direct result?

Creed: Once again, mutantkind was making trouble for *man*kind. This was  
a precision attack *designed* to throw my organisation into a bad light.  
[clears throat again, rubs throat]

[We see KURT's reaction. He's bloody furious]

Kurt: Die trottel! Die Hurensohn!

Kitty: [moves over to him] Hey. Hey. Hey. Calm down. We have evidence to  
say where you are and what you were doing. He doesn't.

Kurt: [agitated] He's saying I faked the whole thing. He's saying he  
isn't responsible. He *is*. How can I fake a document I don't even  
*understand*?

Kitty: Let it go. They're idiots if they believe him.

Kid5: [Reacting to TV] *Hel*lo... You know - if I didn't know better;  
I'd say our pal Creed, up there, has just contracted the Legacy virus.

Kurt and Kitty: [together] *What*?

[Focus on TV. CREED is in increasing discomfort. He seems to recognise  
the symptoms]

Creed: Oh, God... This can't be happening to me. I'm *normal*... [starts  
to cough]

Kitty: [smiles] There *is* a God. [laughs] He caught his own disease.

[Other KIDS laugh in a nasty way]

Kurt: [determined] I've *got* to do something.

[KURT leaps over the counter and grabs a small armfull of pasties and  
other portable foods]

Staffer: Hey!

Kurt: Sorry. Desperate times. [leaps back over the counter and starts  
cramming food as he moves out of the cafeteria]

[KITTY notices and follows him. So does the camera]

Kitty: What? Where are you going?

Kurt: [around a mouthful] To try and change the world.

[CUT TO: INT: Isolation ward. KURT enters and makes a beeline for the  
youngest victims. He picks up a CHILD]

MedTech: Hey! What are you doing?

Kurt: It's all right. I can help. Start taking the others off the drips.  
I can't carry too much, you know. [teleports to the other side of the  
bed, then puts CHILD down again] He's *fine*, now.

[MEDTECH checks as KURT goes to the next child]

MedTech: I don't believe it. *Cured*...

[KURT teleports another child. He starts to look a little ill. MEDTECH  
beats him to the next bed and removes the IV. They go on, until KURT is  
visibly weak]

MedTech: Are you OK?

Kurt: [as he puts another CHILD down] I'll get better. [levers himself  
up, turns to next bed] It's what I do. [Has a coughing fit and  
collapses]

[Fade to INT: Med lab. KURT is undergoing the same treatment we saw  
earlier. He wakes up as JEAN gives him another needle]

Jean: [warning] If you turn on the charm, I may have to hurt you.

[KURT grins]

Jean: You're just lucky that Kitty ran to me instead of following you.  
You could have killed yourself.

Kurt: I know. I had to.

Jean: *Why*?

Kurt: Because my blood is now saturated with antibodies. If you pump me  
full of the antigen, you can use me like a serum horse. Use *that* for  
the cure. It'll work. All you need is the antibodies. Just filter them  
out.

Jean: I don't know if that's a move of supreme genius or supreme  
stupidity.

Kurt: The virus has mutated. It's hitting everyday people, not just  
mutants. [pause] I couldn't let one stupid man kill hundreds.

[CUT TO: another news bulletin on a TV]

News Announcer: Called the 'Plague of the New Millenium', the Legacy  
virus has been officially defeated. A research team at the Xavier  
Institute has discovered a new antigen that defeats the virus. Those who  
are cured are also donating their blood so that their antibodies can be  
given to advanced cases. This news comes fast on the heels of the  
revelation that the Legacy virus has begun to *mutate* and infect normal  
human beings.

[Shot of CREED falling into a coughing fit]

News Announcer: [VO] Ironically, the virus' alleged creator, Graydon  
Creed, was the first to contract the mutated virus.[back to studio shot]  
Our sources say that the Legacy virus was *engineered* to infect  
mutants, yet use *normal* humans as a carrier. So far, Creed has been  
unavailable for comment, and, investigators say, refusing the cure.

[CREED coughs OS. Camera moves to see that he's watching the TV from a  
prison hospital bed. He sounds bad, and the rash is starting to spread  
over his skin]

Kurt: [OS, enters as he speaks] You should take the cure, mein Herr.  
From what I've seen, it's a bad way to die.

Creed: Keep away from me.

Kurt: [deliberately perches on the end of his bed and smiles] You're not  
in much of a position to argue, fruend. In fact, you can't do anything  
much, by now.

Creed: [smirks] You have a point. But *you* can't exactly do much to  
*me*, either. [laughs] That's why your kind were perfect for my little  
exercise.

Kurt: [shocked] Exercise?

Creed: [smiling] So many people come up with complicated plans to gain  
power, prestige or respect [beat] when all one *really* needs [beat] is  
a scapegoat. [pause] You *mutants*, so scared of your powers. Of hurting  
people. You're all *afraid* of causing harm... [laughs until he coughs]  
So naturally, if a group hates you [beat] you just *let* them. You don't  
fight back. You *can't* fight back.

Kurt: There's more to life than violence.

Creed: [Whispers] Exactly. [normal] All the battles I've fought have  
been with the human mind. That little demonstration at your precious  
institute is just *one* little piece of my brilliance. If your kind had  
destroyed my people - and I'd hoped that they would - then you would  
have become "dangerous mutant killers". Had they succeeded and you died,  
there would have been less muties to harm us. So what if a few 'rogues'  
managed to 'take the law into their own hands'? I could have still  
turned it into a good thing. [beat] I *win*. Every single time. Even  
now, I'm winning.

Kurt: You're *dying*.

Creed: [Happy] Yes. And in dying, I'm a martyr to the anti-mutant cause.  
[beat] No matter what you do, or say; they will still hate. Humanity is  
excellent at coming up with excuses to hate those different to them.

Kurt: But you won't *have* any power. You'll be dead.

Creed: Perhaps. But my name will live forever. In my name - such  
*things* will be done.

Kurt: [hops down from his perch] Gas chambers, death camps, a thousand  
years of glory?

Creed: And more.

Kurt: [Grabs his wrist] Not today. [Takes out IV and teleports CREED  
over to an empty bed. He instantly gets a nosebleed] You're going to  
faced trial for your crimes. Just like all the others like you. [lets go  
and falls into a chair] People are going to *see* what you've done.

Creed: This is why you're so *perfect*. You'll bend over *backwards* to  
try and *save* us from ourselves. All the time *knowing*, in your heart,  
that you *can't* do a *thing*! Stupid little mutie! Go ahead! *Kill*  
yourself for us! Who *cares* about one less mutant?

Kurt: [Coughs] What you forget, Herr Creed, is that us muties *also* are  
capable of making friends and influencing people. So far, you've made  
enemies out of Dom's entire neighbourhood, my entire tribe, *every*  
family of *every* mutant living, in America and otherwise--

Creed: [interrupting] As if *they* count. Mutie-lovers are barely above  
mutant scum itself. A gypsy, a mongrel, and a bunch of idiots I don't  
know from Jack! [sarcastic] I'm *so* scared.

Kurt: [continuing] *And* you've made an enemy out of the Worthingtons.  
Apparently, they own most of New York. I just heard that they've hired a  
legal 'dream team' to prosecute you. [wipes his nosebleed and rubs some  
into CREED's hand] There's blood on your hands, and you're going to pay.

[KURT gets up and leaves]

Creed: [shouting after him] I'll live forever, *mutant*! Me and my cause  
can only get stronger! It won't just be the Friends of Humanity, it'll  
be a thousand - a *million* organisations. All over the world! Can you  
handle that, *mutie*?

Kurt: [sighs. Brings out *ugly* watch] One day at a time, one fight at a  
time. Just like everyone else.

Kitty: [meeting up with him] I thought you weren't using that, any more.

Kurt: I'm not, [beat] but you have to admit [flips on hologram] it's  
useful for avoiding the papparazzi. [spots himself in a reflective  
surface and checks himself out skeptically] I suppose it'll do. [flirts]  
We both know that blue is good for you. [smooths hair]

Kitty: [laughing, friendly] Get *over* yourself. [beat. As they walk  
together] Come on, Warren's treating us to all we can eat at that new  
place.

Kurt: Ja? He has *that* much money?

Kitty: Silly elf. Of *course* he does.

[Pull back to reveal KITTY and KURT meeting up with WARREN. People pass  
them by without giving much in the way of second glances. A few  
PAPPARAZZI wait for the 'demon' KURT to exit the building. Everyone  
doesn't mind mutants among them. They're all people together]

[Roll Credits]

 


End file.
